Clarke et Lexa: Les retrouvailles après Mount Weather
by Mariecdc
Summary: Bonjour à tous et à toutes :) Je vais commencer une fiction sur le couple Clexa dans la série the 100 qui me fascine beaucoup donc voili voilou La fiction commence a partir de l'épisode 16 de la saison 2 ! N'hestez pas a laisser des messages, je prévois de faire une fiction assez longue d'autant plus que j'ai deja écrit 17 chap, les premiers sont cours mais ils sont long après :p
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Clarke, perdue et désespérée.

Elle se tenait là, sur un rocher, le souffle coupé. Elle avait couru le plus loin possible sans pouvoir s'arrêter de pleurer. Elle voulait juste oublier cette scène qui ne faisait que se répéter dans sa tête. Après deux heures de courses affolées, elle ne pouvait plus tenir sur ses jambes, elle ne savait pas où elle était, elle n'avait même pas regardé ou elle allait. Peu à peu, son souffle se calma, elle reprit doucement sa respiration et s'allongea sur le sol.

"Qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait...", dit-elle en laissant couler des larmes le long de ses joues. Elle resta allongée, immobile, pendant un certain temps, plusieurs heures même. Il commençait à faire nuit mais elle ne voulait même plus se battre, elle n'est avait plus la force, elle s'endormit ainsi.

_Clarke se retrouvait seule face aux cadavres des personnes de Mount Weather, devant elle, une petite fille, immobile, regardait le corps de ses parents et commençait elle-même a tomber au sol. A droite de Clarke, pleins de personnes innocentes tombaient a terre en criant de douleur, elle courait le plus vite possible pour tenter de sauver les jeunes enfants qui tombaient a terre...en vain. Enfin elle aperçue son peuple, sa mère, debout devant elle la regarda et rétorqua:_

_"Tu es un monstre..."_

_"J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour sauver mon peuple." répondit-elle. Tout le monde la regardait d'un regard dépité, tous criaient "Monstre !", elle regarda encore tous les cadavres à sa gauche et partie en courant car sa mère, la personne qui lui était la plus importante dans sa vie, l'avait regardée de cet air, oui, d'un air de dégout et de honte. Pendant sa course, elle se retrouvait de plus en plus dans l'ombre, elle voyait des gens morts de partout, lorsqu'elle sortit de Mount Weather, des ombres, ils faisaient trop noir pour voir nettement les visages de ces personnes, mais elle y reconnu Finn et Wells, couvert de sang et répétant sans cesse "Tu es un monstre.", les ombres se rapprochaient d'elle et l'encerclaient..._

Clarke se réveilla en sursaut, elle sentait les gouttes de sueurs couler sur son front et son souffle, presque coupé. Elle resta assise pendant quelques instants, le jour venait de se lever. Elle regarda alors ses mains et se rappela qu'elles avaient poussées le levier qui avait tué le peuple de Mount Weather.

"Je suis un monstre..." dit-elle.

Elle se leva et commença à marcher, elle tenta de reconnaitre les environs mais ne reconnut rien autour d'elle. Elle marcha toute la journée mais s'arrêta sur un terrain au début de l'après-midi pour y construire une cabane et trouver de quoi se nourrir. Elle commença donc à aller cherche du bois, elle avait encore sur elle son arme à feu, seul instrument de défense qu'elle possédait. Afin de conserver les balles, elle prit l'initiative de créer une lance à l'aide de bouts de bois qu'elle avait trouvée. Peu de temps après, elle partit à la chasse, laissant un feu de camp pour retrouver son chemin par la suite. Sur le chemin, elle réussit à tuer deux lapins, ce qui lui suffisait largement pour se nourrir. Mais sur le retour, la nuit faisait déjà son apparition. Clarke accéléra le pas mais entendit une branche craquer derrière elle...

Elle se retourna l'arme à la main et un sanglier qui faisait le double de sa taille était la, en face d'elle, a la regarder comme il regarde sa nourriture. Clarke tenta de reculer doucement mais le sanglier attaqua, elle commença a courir le plus vite possible et lui tira une balle dans la tête, il continuait a la poursuivre mais il tomba très vite à terre. Clarke repris alors sa respiration mais elle entendis une sorte de cri, ce sanglier n'était pas seul, il fallait qu'elle court et trouve un abris maintenant. Elle courut alors jusqu'à son feu de camp, pris ses affaires et s'installa dans un arbre, comme lui avait conseillé Octavia. Elle s'endormie sur une branche plus tard dans la nuit en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas tomber au sol.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Lexa, bouleversée par ce qu'elle a fait.

Il faisait froid, sur le chemin du retour, Lexa ne cessa de se retourner, elle avait une envie folle de retourner voir Clarke et tout lui dire. Lexa était la seule qui savait vraiment pourquoi elle avait dû abandonner le peuple de Clarke. Elle lui avait fait croire qu'elle avait fait ce choix avec sa tête et non son cœur, qu'elle aurait tous fait pour sauver son peuple même si cela devait dire sacrifier celui du peuple du Ciel. Mais non, la n'était pas la vraie raison...Elle s'en voulait tellement et n'avait en tete que le regard de Clarke posée sur elle lorsqu'elle l'avait abandonnée, cela lui déchira le cœur. Elle se demanda dans sa tête:

"Pourquoi...comment elle peut arriver à me faire ressentir ça...je suis comme gelée de l'intérieur...j'aurais dû faire quelque chose mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne voulais pas la perdre… Non, stop Lexa ! C'est de la faiblesse. Pourquoi elle me rend comme ça, je n'avais pas ressentie ça depuis...depuis Costia." Elle comprit à l' instant que ce qu'elle ressentait pour Clarke était bien plus fort que ce qu'elle pensait mais son sous-chef la sortie très vite de ses pensées puisque le groupe d'Indra venait de les rejoindre.

"Pourquoi avez-vous abandonnée la mission commandant ?" demanda Indra intriguée.

"Car notre peuple est à présent réuni, regardez par vous-même." répondit Lexa. Indra regarda derrière Lexa et retrouva son peuple. Cependant elle retourna près de Lexa, elle avait une dernière question:

"Mais est le peuple du Ciel, ou est-il ?" A cette question, le cœur de Lexa se serra mais elle ne voulut pas montrer cette faiblesse face à Indra, elle répondit simplement:

"Parfois, il faut faire des sacrifices pour sauver son peuple, c'est ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui." Indra, qui avait doutée auparavant de la force de Lexa, fut cette fois-ci très impressionnée.

"Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait commandant, comme un vrai leader." lui rétorqua Indra avant de disparaitre a l'arrière avec les autres soldats. Lexa, garda la tête haute mais se dit: "pas si forte que ça...". Après les quelques heures de route qui les séparer de Mount Weather, les terriens retrouvèrent leur village et Lexa retrouva sa tente, exigeant d'y rester seule.

PDV Lexa:

J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, je ne peux pas rester ici...c'est ici que j'ai...que j'ai été faible en montrant à Clarke mes sentiments. Pourquoi ça doit tomber sur moi, qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça...Enfin si je sais, je suis un leader, je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait, je devais le faire, pour mon peuple et j'en assumerais toutes les conséquences.

Lexa s'allongea sur la fourrure d'ours qui lui servait de lit et s'endormit assez rapidement.

_J'étais la devant Clarke, seule, elle me regardait d'un air déçue et ne répétais sans cesse "Je ne te pardonnerais jamais", mais je dois rester forte, ne pas pleurer. Je me retourna pour partir mais derrière, mon peuple me regardait et disait "Tu n'es pas une leader, tu es une mauviette, on devrait te laisser mourir. Tu fais croire que tu as fait ce choix pour ton peuple mais c'est faux, tu le sais bien."_

_Je me retrouvais encerclée par toutes ces personnes qui criaient "Traitre !", je tournis ma tête à gauche, Clarke me regardais attentivement puis me dis "Tu ne mérites pas de vivre" puis partie._

Lexa se réveilla, elle n'arrêtait pas de frissonner, comme ci il lui manquer quelque chose, elle se sentait coupable. Elle n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil par la suite, elle commença alors une carte pour quitter ce camp son peuple et elle, pour repartir de zéro. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière et que son choix, elle ne le regretterait pas mais cette tente lui rappelais trop de souvenir de Clarke, même si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'était tellement attachée à elle, elle voulait rester forte pour son peuple. Elle savait que Clarke ne reviendrait jamais.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : La retrouvaille.

Cela faisait déjà trois heure que Clarke marchais ne savant plus ou aller, elle était épuisée, a peine pouvait-elle poser un pied devant l'autre sans trébucher, la nuit commencer à arriver et elle n'avait pas mangé depuis deux jours. Elle trouva près d'un buissons ce qu'elle pensait être des baies sauvages, habituellement intelligente et très craintive, ici, elle ne réfléchissais même plus et avala une poignée de ces baies avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était assez près du village de Lexa. En voyant le village, elle sentit le stress montait, elle avait peur de voir Lexa, enfin plutôt de ne pas lui résister, elle sentit une immense chaleur monter en elle et elle fit demi-tour. Elle commença a marcher puis en tentant de courir, sa tête commença a tourner.

"Et merde...pourquoi j'ai mangé ça, je suis trop bête." Elle tenta tant bien que mal a regarder droit devant elle mais sa vision commençait a se flouter. "Non pitié, pas ici, je ne veux pas qu'on me vois" Malheureusement après quelques mètres seulement elle s'effondra, le noir complet.

Du côté de Lexa, elle commençait à peine à réfléchir ou son peuple et elle-même pourrait s'installer à nouveau.

PDV Lexa:

Mais où sont ces foutus pions, je les avais mis la tout à l'heure. _(Les pions étant des petits bouts de bois pour représenter des personnages sur une carte)._ Après quelques minutes de recherches, elle abandonna très rapidement:

"Indra !" cria t-elle. Indra, qui était en pleine séance d'entrainement avec les jeunes soldats apparue dans la tente.

"Qu'y a-t-il commandant ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Tu peux demander à un de tes apprentis d'aller me chercher du bois et en faire des pions, j'en ai besoin pour ma carte." Répondit Lexa.

"Oui, bien sûr. Caleb ! Va chercher du bois !" cria-t-elle au-delà la tente. Après un léger cri du jeune homme répondant qu'il y allait sur le champ, Lexa retourna à sa table. Indra, intriguée, ne connaissant pas le projet de Lexa, lui demanda ce qu'elle avait prévu.

"Je pense qu'un nouveau campement ne nous ferait pas de mal" répondit Lexa sèchement. Indra acquiesça en comprenant que c'était un sujet à éviter pour le moment puis sortie de la tante. Lexa marcha dans la tente, elle pensait à Clarke, si elle partait, elle ne pourrait vraiment plus jamais la voir, elle ne pourrait plus jamais la toucher ou même la regarder ou lui parler tout simplement. Elle senti en elle un frisson glacé parcourir son corps. Toute sa vie, après la mort de Costia, elle s'était vouée à son peuple, elle n'avait jamais plus rien ressentie, elle n'avait jamais souris, rigoler...Elle était devenue froide, forte et glacée, oui, comme si dans son corps, tout était en "stop" et qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien aimer. Puis Clarke avait apparu, jeune fille joyeuse tombée du ciel et qui surtout, montre a quel point l'amour est important pour elle. Lexa qui pensait a ça, ne se rendait pas coute a quel point Clarke l'avait changée, elle lui avait appris à faire plus que survivre et que les sentiments, tout le monde en a, elle avait compris son petit jeu, sa fausse "elle", en si peu de temps, Clarke avait compris que Lexa cachait ses sentiments pour paraitre plus forte et insensible, et elle lui avait fait savoir. Lexa était dans ses pensées en train de se demander "Pourquoi ?" quand Caleb, qui était partis chercher du bois rentra dans la tente, mais ce n'était pas avec du bois...

"Commandant ? Je...j'ai trouvé cette fille totalement inconsciente un peu plus loin dans la foret." Lexa se retourna aux paroles du jeune homme et resta figée quand elle aperçue Clarke, pale, qui paraissait sans vie, couverte de boue et de sang. Elle resta comme cela pendant quelques secondes et ordonna à Caleb de poser Clarke sur son lit en fourrure et d'aller chercher le médecin du village. Le jeune homme s'exécuta.

PDV Lexa:

Oh mon dieu...qu'est ce qui s'est passé, Clarke tu m'entends ? Reste avec moi d'accord... C'est de ma faute si elle est comme ça, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais si elle...oh non pitié reste avec moi.

Je vois Cabus, le médecin du village rentrer, heureusement que le peuple du Ciel nous a donné des astuces médicales, depuis, nous perdons de moins en moins de personnes.

"Cabus, dis-moi ce qu'elle a." rétorqua Lexa alors que celui-ci regardait le pouls de Clarke.

"On voit encore des traces de baies sur ses lèvres, je pense qu'elles les a manger, tu sais qu'elles contiennent un poison, il faut que j'aille chercher le remède, je reviens tout de suite" répondit-il avant de disparaitre de la tente. Lexa resta silencieuse à observer le visage de Clarke, elle ne pensait ne plus jamais le revoir...Cabus revint rapidement et fit avaler le remède à Clarke, toujours inconsciente.

"Elle va aller mieux ?" demanda Lexa en tentant de paraitre froide et insensible à ce qui se passait.

"Elle a l'air d'avoir été blessée, je sais qu'habituellement nous ne soignons pas nos blessures, mais la chancelière de peuple du ciel m'avait appris que cela donnait beaucoup plus de chance aux blessées de survies donc vous devriez surement y jeter un coup d'œil, en plus elle est très sale, cela risque de s'infecter si on ne fait rien, vous voulez que je le fasse ?" demanda-t-il ensuite. Lexa le regarda puis en regardant Clarke, elle répondit:

"Non je vais le faire, allez-vous occuper de notre peuple et merci de l'avoir soignée si rapidement Cabus". Cabus, qui pour une fois se vit faire remercier, lui sourit et répondit:

"De rien mon commandent." puis il sortit de la tente pour s'occuper des autres blessés. Lexa regarda Clarke de nouveau, posa une main sur son front.

PDV Lexa:

Ta température commence à baisser, c'est bien, je vais te soigner et cette fois je ne t'abandonnerais pas.

Elle descendit ensuite sa main le long de sa joue avant de partir chercher de quoi la nettoyer et des habits de rechange puisque les siens étaient sales et déchirés. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, elle déshabilla Clarke, la laissant en sous-vêtements, elle commença a voir les longues plaies qu'elles avait sur l'estomac et les bras.

"On dirait des griffes de puma, elle est pas tombée sur le plus sympa des animaux..." Lexa commença à nettoyer le corps de Clarke, elle commença pas ses bras sur lesquels il n'y avait que des blessures superficielles, elle nettoya les griffures puis elle commença à passer son chiffon mouillé sur le torse et le ventre de Clarke mais elle fut bloqué sur sa poitrine.

"Tu es tellement belle..." se dit-elle, «Non Lexa, ça ne se fait pas, tu la soignes et puis tu la laisses se reposer." elle s'arrêta de nouveau sur une entaille plus profond au niveau de l'estomac, elle touchait autour de la plaie et sentie une grande vague de chaleur la traverser. Elle eut un frisson puis déposa une crème à base de feuillages essentiellement sur la plaie de Clarke. Elle nettoya ainsi avec attention chaque partie du corps de Clarke, elle voulait que celle-ci guérisse bien. Après deux heures de soins, elle habilla Clarke avec de nouveaux habits qui lui appartenait, mis une fourrure comme couette au-dessus de Clarke et la laissa se reposer. Lexa s'assit sur son trône pour laisser son lit à Clarke, le soir venu, après avoir diné avec son peuple, Lexa rentra de nouveau dans sa tente et s'endormir au pied du lit ou dormais Clarke.

PDV Clarke:

Ou est-ce que je suis, qu'est ce qui s'est passé...ouch ma tête, mais attend, cette tente, c'est celle de...de Lexa. _Elle regarda sur sa gauche et aperçue Lexa la tête dans ses bras agenouillée au sol encore endormie._ Elle est restée la toute la nuit...

Clarke en tentant de se lever, fut surprise par un léger cri de douleur à cause de la plaie sur son ventre. Cela eu pour conséquence de réveiller Lexa. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent pendant plus d'une minute sans savoir quoi dire, mais on pouvait voir dans leurs yeux, des larmes qui commençaient à se montrer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : La retrouvaille partie 2.

Un grand silence surplombait la pièce, aucune des deux n'arrivait à détacher le regard de l'autre, c'était comme si elles étaient paralysées. Mais Clarke, qui ne se souvenait plus comment elle était arrivée ici, sortie de ses pensées:

''Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?" dit-elle froidement. Lexa comprit à cet instant que Clarke lui en voulait terriblement pour ce qu'elle avait fait, elle se recule un peu pour éviter tout contact physique avec la belle blonde et répondit:

"Tu as surement mangé des baies sauvages qui contenaient du poison, Cabus, notre nouveau médecin t'as soigné."

"Pourquoi j'ai mal au ventre ?" demanda de nouveau Clarke.

"Tu as surement été attaquée par un animal, je pense un puma vu la profondeur de ta plaie. Ne t'inquiète pas je t'ai soigné moi-même" dit Lexa d'un ton hésitant avant de relever la tête pour ne pas lui montrer sa faiblesse et à quel point l'accident de Clarke l'avait inquiétée. Clarke s'en rendit compte évidemment mais ne lui fit pas remarquer cette fois-ci.

"Je t'interdis de me toucher, tu m'as trahie alors que je te faisais confiance" dit-elle avec un sentiment à la fois de tristesse et de colère. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans de nouveaux vêtements et regarda Lexa, gênée, celle-ci compris sa gêne et répondit:

"Ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai fait que te soigner et lavé, il n'y a rien de personnel, je t'ai changé car tes vêtements étaient sals et déchirés." Clarke acquiesça pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas pour ça. Un second silence s'installa entre elles mais Lexa repris la parole:

"Ecoute, Clarke...je sais que tu ne me pardonneras jamais pour ce que je t'ai fait, mais je l'ai fait pour mon peuple et je n'avais pas vraiment le choix mais sache que cette décision m'a briser le cœur et que je suis désolée de t'avoir blessée..." Clarke la regarda s'expliquer et elle comprit une chose, elles ont toutes les deux sacrifier des gens pour pouvoir sauver leur peuple, elle a alors compris Lexa, le choix qu'elle avait dû faire avait été dur comme l'avait été son choix quand elle a poussé le levier qui a tuer tous les gens de la montagne et elle la regarda autrement, ce n'était plus un regard froid mais un regard de compréhension.

"Je te pardonne, Lexa." dit-elle tout d'un coup. Lexa qui ne s'attendais pas du tout à ça, resta figée un instants puis on sentit dans son souffle à quel point elle était bouleversée, les larmes montaient mais pour les cacher Lexa se retourna quelques instants. Mais Clarke repris son discours:

"Mais je ne me pardonnerais jamais pour ce que j'ai dû faire, je blesse toutes les personnes que j'approche...je ne pourrais pas non plus te refaire confiance car même si je comprends ta décision, elle a été très dure pour moi, tu m'as brisée le cœur." Elle pleurait, sa respiration devenait irrégulière et elle commençait avoir chaud, elle faisait une crise de panique. Lexa le compris très vite et la pris dans ses bras sans réfléchir, Clarke voulu d'abord la repousser mais n'en eu pas la force. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Lexa, son corps collé au sien, son souffle chaud contre le cou de Lexa…Sa respiration revenait peu à peu mais aucune des deux ne voulait sortir de ce contact physique. Lexa senti la chaleur monter au niveau de son cœur et elle caressa les cheveux de Clarke et se mit à pleurer aussi. Elles restèrent comme ça, assise sur le lit, bras dans les bras quelques temps puis Lexa repoussa légèrement Clarke pour la regarder dans les yeux:

"Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, je sais que ce que j'ai fait est horrible et que tu ne me referas plus confiance, je te laisserais quitter ce camp si tu veux mais seulement quand tu auras totalement guérie...Maintenant dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé à Mount Weather, si tu en as envie." Clarke était maintenant en face de Lexa, toutes deux assises sur le lit. Clarke la regarda, elle commençait à trembler mais lui répondit:

"J'ai été obligée de..de tirer ce levier, qui...qui a tuer tous les gens de la montagne...je, je les ai tous tués…même les enfants. Je suis...un monstre" Clarke baissa la tête, elle se sentait honteuse et faible, elle commença à pleurer à chaud de larmes, Lexa se rapprocha releva la tête de Clarke, leur visages étaient maintenant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Lexa la regarda droit dans les yeux bleus de Clarke et rétorqua:

"Clarke, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es une leader, tu as fait tout ton possible pour sauver ton peuple, je sais que c'est dur mais avec le temps tu apprendras à te pardonner...". Lexa essuya de sa main les larmes de Clarke qui coulaient encore sur ses joues, le contact doux des mains de Lexa avec la peau de Clarke les firent frissonner toutes les deux. Leur visage étaient si près que Clarke sentais la respiration de Lexa sur sa peau, elles se regardèrent dans les yeux, puis Clarke, se recula brusquement en répondant:

"Merci, je, je suis désolée, je, tu..à chaque fois que je suis près de toi, j'arrive pas à me concentrer.." Lexa compris que Clarke luttait pour ne lui résister, elle se recula donc car elle savait que Clarke ne lui faisait plus confiance et qu'elle avait besoin de plus de distance. Lexa, qui était tout autant retournée que Clarke, son cœur n'avait pas battu aussi vite depuis bien longtemps, elle se leva du et dit à Clarke:

"Je sens que tu as encore besoin de te reposer, je vais te laisser, je ne serais pas loin..." Elle prit donc la direction de la sortie de la tente jusqu'à ce que Clarke crie:

"Attend Lexa ! Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir soutenue et aider aujourd'hui…" Lexa la regarda et lui répondit: "Je ne t'abandonnerais plus maintenant, je ferais tout pour que tu regagne ma confiance, si tu le veux. Elles se regardèrent et échangèrent un léger sourire avant que Lexa quitte la tente pour laisser Clarke se reposer.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Une nouvelle bouleversante.

Une fois Lexa sortie de la tente, Clarke se rallongea, elle respira un grand coup, elle était bouleversée, son attirance pour Lexa était trop forte, elle avait du mal à résister.

« Non, Clarke, tu ne peux pas…Elle t'a abandonnée, mais je l'ai pardonnée…je la comprends, enfin j'ai fait la même chose…j'ai fait la même chose… » disait Clarke qui commençait à s'endormir, elle était épuisée, entre ses blessures et la forte émotion lors de ses retrouvailles avec Lexa, elle n'avait plus de force. Elle s'endormit très rapidement pendant que Lexa avait réunis tous son peuple pour annoncer la nouvelle. Elle marcha jusqu'au centre de la place ou se trouvait déjà le reste du village, en ligne, qui attendait patiemment. Lexa prit la parole :

« Comme vous le savez, beaucoup de choses sont arrivées ces derniers temps et je pense qu'il serait bon pour tous qu'on s'en aille d'ici et qu'on reparte de zéro. Nous irons a Polis. » dit-elle froidement. Son visage était froid, glacial mais on pouvait y apercevoir un sentiment de peur qui suscita l'interrogation de certains terriens, mais ils restèrent tous muet. Elle évita de revenir dans la tente pour ne pas avoir à faire face à Clarke de nouveau, elle examinait donc le village, que chacun soit a son poste et travaille comme il faut.

Pendant ce temps, Clarke endormie, commença a sombre dans un terrible cauchemar…

_J'étais la devant lui, Jasper me regardait avec un regard tellement..tellement atroce, à gauche, le corps de Maya, sans vie, son visage et ireconnaissable à cause des brulures…Je leva la tête, Jasper me cri de partir et de ne jamais revenir, je tente de m'expliquer mais il prend une barre en métal qui ne se trouvait pas très loin et s'approcha dangereusement de moi, je commence à courir mais Bellamy, Raven et Monty m'attrape par les bras et me plaquent au sol. Ma mère, arrive, je lui supplies de me pardonner mais j'entends juste sa voix dire « Abat la » quand elle s'adressa à Jasper, celui-ci s'approcha et mit la barre en l'air et…._

« Ahhhhhhhh » cria Clarke le plus fort possible, elle transpirait beaucoup, ses vêtements étaient trempés et la force qu'elle avait employée pour crier avait eu pour effet de légèrement rouvrir la plaie située sur son ventre, une légère tache de sens apparaissait sur son haut. Lexa, qui se trouvait au bout du village observant les progrès de Cabus sur son peuple, entendis le cri persan de Clarke et couru le plus vite possible. Le stress montait en elle .

PDV Lexa :

Je cours le plus vite possible, ma respiration est coupée, je sens mon cœur comme ci il allait sortir de ma poitrine. Oh mon dieu et si elle se faisait attaquée, vite !

Lexa entra dans la tente en poussant d'un coup sec le drap qui servait de porte a la tente, elle vit alors Clarke en train de se tenir le ventre. Elle courue vers elle :

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ca va ? » Demanda-t-elle paniquée. Indra ainsi que les autres soldats du village rentraient tous dans la tente en courant alerter par les cris de la jolie blonde. Indra s'avança mais Lexa mis sa main en arrière pour l'arrêter et rétorqua :

« Sortez tous de cette tente, je ne veux personne ici. » Après que tout le monde ai évacué la pièce, Lexa se retourna face à Clarke qui était maintenant en pleur. Elle essuya les gouttes de sueurs qui coulait sur son front et s'essaya près d'elle. Clarke leva la tête, elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer mais répondit :

« Je…je suis désolée, j'ai fait un cauchemar…Jasper, ma mère, tout le monde voulait ma mort… » avant de reprendre son souffle et de se calmer. Lexa la regarda dans les yeux et mit sa main sur le ventre de Clarke, un frisson parcouru le corps de Clarke mais celle-ci la repoussa violemment et cria :

« C'est ta faute ! à cause de toi, j'ai dû tuer tous ces innocents, je ne peux plus me regarder en face, je suis devenue un monstre et tout ça parce que tu m'as abandonnée pour sauver ton peuple ! On aurait pu le sauver ensemble, se battre jusqu'au bout mais tu en as décidée autrement ! Tu…tu m'as laissée seule ! » Clarke qui s'était levée pour prendre de la hauteur face à Lexa se rassit, sa plaie s'ouvrait de plus en plus, Lexa qui était bouleversée par les paroles de Clarke appuya violemment sur le ventre de Clarke et l'empêcha de s'enfuir.

« Lâche-moi ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas que tu me touches ! » cria Clarke. Lexa resta impassive et remis une nouvelle compresse sur le ventre de Clarke en lui répondant :

« Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir moi ?! Tu ne crois pas que j'aimerais que tu sois heureuse, que tu ne souffres pas autant ? Alors maintenant tu te laisses faire sinon tu vas perdre tout ton sang ! » Clarke a ces paroles, se rallongea tout en ayant un regard froid envers Lexa. Une fois la compresse mise, Lexa commença a partir, elle arriva au seuil de la tente, se retourna vers Clarke et rétorqua d'une voix faible :

« Tu ne m'as pas pardonnée… » et voulu sortir de la tente mais Clarke, qui s'était relevée sur le lit pour être assise répondit :

« Non, désolée de t'avoir fait penser le contraire, c'est trop dur, je te faisais confiance ! » Lexa ne sus pas quoi répondre et s'apprêta de nouveau à sortir de la tente mais cette fois-ci Clarke cria :

« Oui, fuis comme toujours ! de toute façon j'aurais dû m'en douter, tu es trop froide pour avoir le moindre sentiment ! » Cette fois-ci, Lexa sentait son cœur se déchirer en elle et cria à son tour avec une larme qui roulait sur sa joue :

« Tu crois que je voulais faire ce choix ! A vrai dire, je n'ai pas eu le choix d'accord ? Ils m'ont obligé ! Sinon…tu…ils… » Lexa s'arrêta la, elle en avait trop dit, elle baissa la tête mais Clarke maintenant debout, se rapprocha d'elle, souleva sa tête et demanda :

« Que s'est-il réellement passé là-bas ? » Leur regard se croisèrent…Lexa pris une grande respiration, elle lui devait la vérité…


	6. Chapter 6

**Je suis désolée si c'est trop court :3 Mais je les poste assez vite parce que j'ai hâte de reprendre la suite a partir du 17ème chapitre donc ça compense x) Sur ce, Bonne lecture ;) et n'hesitez pas a me donner vos avis !**

Chapitre 6 : L'explication

Un silence de plomb s'installa dans la tente, Lexa commençait à trembler, elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle se trouvait faible et impuissante dans cette situation. Le regard interrogateur de Clarke posé sur elle n'améliorer pas la scène. Lexa, releva la tête, montra une posture digne et forte et rétorqua :

« Désolée je ne peux pas t'en parler, ils risqueraient de les prévenir, si je prends le risque de t'en parler je… » Elle s'arrêta la, ses yeux commençaient à s'humidifier. Clarke la regarda encore une fois dans les yeux, avec le même regard interrogateur puis demanda :

« Tu ? » Clarke ne comprenait pas, son regard était insistant, elle avait besoin de comprendre. Lexa pris une grande inspiration, elle commençait une phrase mais le stress se faisait sentir dans sa voix, encore une fois elle releva la tête et répondit :

« Je prends le risque de te perdre. » A cette phrase, Clarke la regarda différemment, elle n'avait plus ce sentiment de colère et de trahison mais un sentiment de compassion. Lexa qui avait tant de fois appris à Clarke que l'amour était une faiblesse et qu'il fallait faire des sacrifices pour survivre avait cette fois-ci été vaincu par ses sentiments. Cependant, la n'était pas l'explication, elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi Lexa l'avait abandonnée ni pourquoi elle avait peur de la perdre.

« Je veux tout savoir d'accord » dit Clarke en caressant la joue de Lexa qui commençait à devenir pale, « Je suis là avec toi et il ne m'arrivera rien, tu peux tout me dire, les hommes de la montagne ne peuvent plus rien faire, ils sont tous morts. » rajouta-t-elle avant de s'asseoir avec Lexa au sol. Lexa la regarda, les larmes commençaient à couler.

« C'est bien pour ça que je m'inquiète… Ils m'ont prévenu que si nous gagnions cette guerre, la nation de glace qui a torturée Costia reviendra pour moi…pour tous vous tuer… Je connais bien leur methodes, nous sommes totalement impuissant face à eux.» Pour une fois, Lexa n'était pas la commandante froide et insensible comme a ses habitudes, elle pleurait. Clarke, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de la voir dans cet état ne trouva pour solution de la prendre dans ses bras. Cette fois-ci, la tête de Lexa était sur l'épaule de Clarke, elle lui caressait les cheveux d'une main et faisait glisser l'autre sur le dos de Lexa. La belle brune, qui fut surprise dans un premier temps se laissa faire sans bouger, elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'autant de contacts, puis elle mit ses mains dans le dos de Clarke et enfonça sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Clarke. Clarke sentait le souffle chaud de Lexa sur sa peau, ce qui lui donnait sans cesse des frissons, elle ferma les yeux et une larme coula sur sa joue. Après de longues minutes dans cette position, Clarke recula la tête, mis ses main sur les joues de Lexa et répondit :

« Si jamais ils viennent, on se battra, comme toujours. Je te comprends maintenant, tu as voulu me protéger…je ne veux pas que tu souffres autant, je sais comment tu as souffert quand ils t'ont pris Costia, je ne laisserai pas ça arriver avec ton peuple, si la nation de Glace vient, nous protègerons ton peuple d'accord ? » Lexa enleva les mains de Clarke pour les prendre dans ses mains.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre toi non plus…je…tu m'as changée…je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de toi… » avoua Lexa prise d'un élan de courage. Elle ne parlait jamais de ses sentiments d'habitude, elle les cachait au plus profond d'elle, ce que lui avait d'ailleurs reproché Clarke auparavant. La blonde eu un léger sourire mais resta bloquée sur le « je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de toi ».

PDV Clarke :

Oh mon dieu…Elle est amoureuse de moi, il faut que je lui dise que moi aussi, qu'à chaque fois qu'elle me touche, mon cœur va exploser…Non je ne suis pas prête…enfin je ne crois pas, je ne veux pas la blesser…Elle est tellement belle, ça me déchire le cœur de la voir souffrir comme ça.

« Tu ne me perdras pas, je te le promets. » répondit Clarke. « Mais tu dois préparer ton peuple à la guerre si jamais ils viennent, je t'ai entendu tout à l'heure, tu penses que partir est la meilleure solution mais tu te trompes, s'ils te cherchent, ils te trouveront, si tu fuis, ils vont penser que tu es faible » Lexa releva la tête, ses yeux étaient tout mouillés.

« Je suis déjà faible… » Répondit-elle avant de rebaisser la tête. Clarke fut alors choqué par ces paroles, elle n'avait jamais vu une personne aussi forte que Lexa, et là, elle la voyait s'effondrer.

« Lexa, tu es la personne la plus forte que j'ai jamais rencontrée, c'est normal de craquer parfois. Tout le monde à des sentiments mais toi, tu es une leader, toi-même tu me la dit, ce n'est pas parce que tu pleures aujourd'hui que demain tu ne seras pas glorieuse. » répondit Clarke avant de prendre la main de Lexa pour qu'elles se lèvent. Elles étaient maintenant debout, face à face. Après avoir essuyé ses larmes, Lexa repris sa respiration et appela alors Caleb qui arriva sur le champ et lui ordonna :

« Installe un deuxième lit dans ma tente, Clarke restera avec moi et ensuite fait venir tout le monde dans la grande tente, nous dinerons, j'ai une nouvelle à leur annoncer. Lexa se retourna pour voir Clarke de nouveau et lui demanda :

« Tu veux te joindre à nous pour le repas, je pense que ta blessure va mieux » dit-elle en lui caressant le ventre pour vérifier que la compresse tenait bien ce qui engendra un frisson cher Clarke qui ne passa pas inaperçu devant Lexa, Toutes deux se regardèrent et rigolèrent ensemble.

« Avec plaisir » répondit Clarke en souriant. Elles placèrent le deuxième lit que venait d'apporter Caleb à cote de celui de Lexa puis partirent rejoindre les autres villageois pour diner.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Sentiments exprimés.

Deux semaines avaient passées depuis que Lexa et Clarke s'étaient expliquées et avaient dit aux terriens qu'une menace les entourés. Les relations entre Clarke et Lexa étaient redevenues bonnes, elles passaient souvent du temps ensemble. Cependant, depuis la dernière fois, elles évitaient tout contact physique ou même de se regarder dans les yeux. En effet, à chaque fois que leur regard se croisaient, c'était comme-ci elles ne pouvaient plus s'en défaire, comme-ci elles plongeaient chacune dans le regard de l'autre. Cependant, elles avaient beaucoup aidées a renforcer la protection du village en cas d'attaque même si Clarke pour sa part devait rester assise le plus souvent car Lexa ne voulait pas qu'elle fasse trop d'exercice physique.

Clarke se réveilla en première, elle voyait les rayons du soleil passer à travers la tente, sa plaie était totalement cicatrisée. Elle se tourna sur sa droite pour observer Lexa, elle dormait paisiblement, elle avait une mèche de ses cheveux qui tombée sur son visage et qui se relever à chaque expiration de Lexa, ce qui eut l'effet de faire rire Clarke silencieusement pour le pas la réveiller. Clarke remis la mèche de la brune derrière son oreille et chuchota doucement :

« Moi aussi je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de toi… » Avant de se lever pour aller se laver. Bien sûr, dès qu'elle se retourna, Lexa ouvrit les yeux, elle sourit légèrement puis attend que Clarke ai quitté la tente pour se lever à son tour. Une fois toutes les deux préparées, Lexa attendit Clarke dans la tente, maintenant que sa blessure était guérie, elle n'avait plus de raison de rester.

« Clarke, j'ai vu que ta blessure avait cicatrisée, je t'avais promis que tu pourrais quitter ce camp quand tu serais guérie, maintenant tu peux…si tu en as envie. » dit Lexa. Clarke était contente, Lexa avait tenu sa parole cette fois-ci, Clarke se rapprocha de Lexa doucement et demanda :

« Et si je ne veux pas partir ? » avec un léger sourire. Lexa la regardait, ses pupilles étaient dilaté, son désir montait. Mais elle rétorqua :

« Ton peuple ? il doit surement s'inquiéter pour toi … » Clarke, qui était étonnée que Lexa se préoccupe tant d'elle, répondit :

« J'ai dit à Bellamy qu'ils devaient tous être partis vers la cité des Lumières, il m'a promis qu'ils partiraient tous le plus tôt possible, si je dois les revoir, je les reverrais. » répondit-elle à Lexa qui demanda de nouveau :

« Tu veux rester ici ? Avec moi ? Après tous ce que je t'ai faits ? ». Cette fois-ci, Lexa baissa la tête, elle avait encore honte de ce qu'elle avait fait. Clarke se rapprocha.

« Lexa, tu as voulu me protéger, je te pardonne totalement tu entends ? Je veux rester avec toi oui, je veux t'aider toi et ton peuple, je ne veux pas te perdre non plus… » repondit Clarke. Elles étaient tellement près l'une de l'autre, Lexa voulu reculer, mais la table placée juste derrière elle l'en empêcha. Clarke, amusée, sourit et demanda :

« Tu cherches à me fuir peut-être ?. Lexa, qui voyait Clarke se rapprocher encore plus répondit :

« Tu voulais de la distance, si tu continues, je ne pourrais pas…me contrôler.. »

« Et si je ne veux pas que tu te contrôle ? » dit-elle avant de poser une main sur la joue de Lexa. La belle brune, comme elle l'avait dit juste avant, ne put résister plus longtemps, elle attira Clarke à elle en plaçant sa main derrière la nuque de Clarke, elles échangèrent un regard amoureux rempli de désir, les lèvres de Lexa touchaient presque celles de Clarke, elles sentaient chacune leur cœur battre très fort, Clarke approcha vite sa bouche et embrassa Lexa. Ce baiser fut comme un choc électrique pour les deux. Clarke mis une main dans le dos de Lexa et l'autre sur sa joue, elle était totalement accro. Du cote de Lexa, le contact dès ses lèvres avec celles de Clarke l'avait envoyée dans un autre monde, elle n'arrivait pas à s'y détacher, elle prit Clarke par la taille pour la rapprocher davantage d'elle, Clarke sentis un frisson l'envahir, elle ouvrit la bouche légèrement, se détacha une seconde de celle de Lexa, la brune chuchota :

« Je t'ai entendu tout à l'heure… »

« Je sais… » répondit Clarke avant de retrouver les lèvres de Lexa. La brune se retourna de sorte que ce soit Clarke qui soit bloquée par la table, elle la fit s'asseoir et se colla à elle, leur respiration s'accéléraient, leur corps, si proche l'un de l'autre ne faisait qu'augmenter leur désir. Clarke descendit de la table mais Lexa la bloqua de nouveau, elles sourirent toute les deux. La belle blonde attrapa Lexa par la taille et l'attira à elle. Elles s'embrassèrent de nouveau, Lexa plaça sa cuisse au niveau de l'entre-jambe de Clarke en faisant légèrement pression, Clarke mis ses mains derrière la nuque de Lexa, elle lâcha un léger soupir de désir avant de rétorquer :

« Je suis amoureuse de toi. » Lexa recula un peu, elle regarda Clarke dans les yeux, et repondit :

« Moi aussi je suis amoureuse de toi Clarke. » Clarke approcha son visage de celui de Lexa et l'embrassa, c'était un baiser doux, leur lèvres se touchaient doucement puis Lexa caressa la joue de Clarke mais elles furent interrompit par Indra qui criait en dehors de la porte.

« Commandant ! Nous vous attendons dans la grande tente pour déjeuner ! » Lexa fut surprise et sursauta légèrement. Clarke eu un fou rire en voyant le visage de Lexa.

« Mais pourquoi tu rigoles ? » demanda-t-elle elle-même le sourire aux lèvres.

« T'as vu comment t'as sursautée, tu as eu la peur de ta vie ! » répondit-elle toujours en train de rigoler. Lexa embrassa une dernière fois tendrement Clarke puis se détacha d'elle en disant :

« Bon, je crois qu'on nous attend pour manger. » dit-elle en prenant la main de Clarke pour sortir de la tente. Elles rejoignirent donc la grande tente, les autres membres du village devaient leur faire un rapport sur les travaux qui avançaient.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Une petite sortie.

Une fois dans la grande tente, Clarke et Lexa prirent leur place au fond de la grande table. Le repas se passa tranquillement, les terriens avaient fait beaucoup d'effort pour protéger le camp mais il fallait faire un repérage autour du camp dans les bois pour trouver des emplacements de mines. Raven avait également appris aux terriens à fabriquer des bombes, ce qui ne pouvait que les aider. Si l'ennemi venait, ils le sauraient. Indra demanda à Lexa, qui devait aller faire du repérage, la brune répondit qu'elle irait avec quelques soldats. Clarke rétorqua :

« Cela fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas bougée du village, je viendrai avec toi. » Lexa qui commença une phrase pour lui dire que c'était trop dangereux, se rendit compte qu'elles n'étaient pas seules. Clarke avait fait exprès car elle savait qu'elle ne le lui refuserait jamais en face de son peuple. La belle blonde chuchota :

« Un a zéro pour moi. » puis sourit. Lexa se tourna vers son peuple et répondit :

« Donc j'irais avec Clarke faire un tour cet après-midi, nous rentrerons ce soir. » Le reste du déjeuner se déroula parfaitement, Lexa écoutait les exploits de chacun et en félicitaient même certains parfois. Pour une fois, une bonne ambiance régnait dans la tente et tout le monde semblait l'apprécier. Après le repas, Lexa et Clarke rentrèrent dans leur tente pour prendre leur affaire et partir. A peine rentrées, Clarke sauta presque sur Lexa pour l'embrasser, la brune répondit a ce baiser passionné mais se détacha d'elle et rétorqua :

« Je me vengerais pour tout a l'heure tu verras » en rigolant. Clarke, elle, lui tira la langue avant de rajouter :

« J'ai besoin de sortir ! En plus on sera toutes les deux, ça sera super tu verras ! » Lexa fit mine de lever les yeux au ciel et répondit :

« Une après-midi seule avec toi… Je vais m'ennuyer moi. » et rigola après avoir reçue une légère tape de Clarke. Après avoir remplis un sac de provisions et d'une carte, elles partirent hors du village. La belle blonde n'avait pas vu la nature, les arbres et ses feuilles tombaient depuis presque trois semaines, elle avait déjà suffisamment attendue à bord de l'Arche, pouvoir courir, marcher, sentir la nature était devenu vital pour elle. Lexa observait le visage de Clarke qui était ébahit par toute cette verdure, elle courait partout, touchait chaque fleur. Lexa en profita pour demander :

« Tu ne m'a jamais racontée le fonctionnement de l'Arche quand vous étiez encore dans l'espace. » Clarke revint vers la brune en courant et répondit en tentant de reprendre son souffle :

« C'était horrible, tout était froid, ça sentait le métal, on se sentait comme en cage, l'air n'était même pas naturel. Ils enfermaient tout le monde pour rien…et un jour ils ont décidés d'envoyer les prisonniers au sol car notre oxygène était en manque. » Lexa regarda Clarke avec un regard interrogateur.

« Tu as brisé les règles ? » demanda-t-elle en rigolant. « Tu as toujours eu l'air de la petite fille exemplaire pourtant. » Clarke, elle, ne rigola plus. Elle s'arrêta un instant, cueilli une fleur, la mit derrière l'oreille de Lexa, caressa sa joue et répondit encore une fois :

« Oui j'ai brisé les règles, j'ai soutenu et aidée mon père a dire a tout le monde qu'il nous restait que quelques mois d'oxygène pour survivre sur l'Arche, le conseil n'était pas d'accord, ils nous ont arrêtés et enfermés. » Lexa s'arrêta de marcha et pris la main de Clarke.

« Ton père ? Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le voir ici…qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda Lexa timidement, elle se doutait que son père était mort mais elle voulait connaitre plus Clarke et son passé.

« Il a été éjecté de la navette pour ça. » rétorqua Clarke avant de laisser une larme couler. Lexa pris Clarke dans ses bras en disant :

« Oh non je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas être négative en te demandant ça, en tout cas, il serait fier de toi aujourd'hui ! » répondit Lexa. Clarke, qui s'était déjà pardonnée pour ça embrassa tendrement Lexa. Elles continuèrent ensuite leur route, elles avaient déjà trouvé trois emplacements pour les mines et les avait notés sur leur carte. Une fois arrêter pour manger un peu, Clarke regarda Lexa et demanda :

« Tu veux en savoir plus sur moi c'est ça ? » Lexa fit un signe de la tête que oui car elle avait la bouche pleine. « Hum et bien, j'avais un meilleur ami dans l'Arche, il s'appelait Wells, les journées passaient plus vite avec lui, on adorait jouer aux échecs ! Quand j'étais petite, mon père s'amuser a me porter sur ses épaules et on faisait le tour de l'Arche en courant, tous les samedis soirs, avec mes parents, le père de Wells et Wells, on regardait les matchs de football qui avaient été filmés sur terre avant sa destruction. Comme quoi, l'Arche n'était pas si terrible que ça, ah oui, et quand j'étais enfermée, j'occupais mes journées à dessiner. » Lexa était contente d'en savoir plus sur Clarke. Mais la belle blonde, voulait elle aussi, en savoir un peu plus sur Lexa, elle était si mystérieuse. Elle demanda :

« Et toi alors ? Tu ne m'as jamais rien raconté ! ». Lexa sentit un léger pincement dans son cœur, elle n'aimait pas parler de son enfance, cependant, Clarke lui avait parlé de son passé, elle devait raconter son histoire elle aussi. Clarke sentit qu'il y avait un léger malaise mais Lexa commença son discours :

« Et bien, quand j'étais jeune, j'avais une petite sœur, mes parents étaient des soldats, ils allaient chercher la nourriture. De mon cote, Indra s'occupait de nous, ma sœur et moi. Elle nous apprenait à nous battre, je me souviens j'ai eu la jambe cassée un jour, je n'ai pas pu me lever pendant deux mois. Mon père et moi, on allait souvent à une cascade pour se baigner, il était très gentil. Mais le peuple de Mount Weather à envoyer un missile sur notre village quand j'avais neuf ans, mes parents ont étés tués dans l'explosion, ma sœur est morte devant mes yeux. Je sais ce n'est pas très joyeux désolée… En tout cas après ça, je suis devenue plus forte, c'est pourquoi je suis commandant aujourd'hui d'ailleurs. » Clarke se rapprocha de Lexa qui était appuyée contre un arbre puis elles s'allongèrent toutes les deux. Clarke avait sa tête sur l'épaule de Lexa, elle lui caressait le bras doucement et répondit :

« Je suis désolée... Ils seraient fiers de toi aussi. » Lexa se tourna vers Clarke puis l'embrassa. Elles s'endormirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Une petite sortie partie 2.

Lexa ouvrit doucement les yeux, elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle s'était endormie. Encore allongée au sol, elle regardait le ciel bleu au-dessus d'elle, elle resta comme ça quelques secondes avant de se souvenir qu'elle et Clarke devaient rentrer pour le soir, il commençait déjà à être tard. Lexa se releva rapidement ce qui eut l'effet de provoquer un léger malaise puis cria :

« Clarke on s'est endormie ! Il faut qu'on rentre ! » Mais quand elle tourna la tête, la belle blonde n'était plus là. Elle regarda partout autour d'elle mais personne, les affaires de Clarke étaient encore là mais elle, ne l'était plus. Lexa se leva rapidement, un stress montait et sa respiration devenait irrégulière, elle sentait sa gorge se serrer. Elle cria pour voir si Clarke était dans les parages mais personne de répondit. Après l'avoir cherchée pendant près de vingt minutes, Lexa retourna à l'endroit où elles s'étaient endormis.

PDV Lexa :

Non c'est ma faute, la Nation de Glace est venue et l'a pris, oh mon dieu, pourquoi elle est venue avec moi, elle va se faire torturer, je l'ai cherché partout !

Lexa n'avait jamais été comme ça, elle pleurait à chaud de larmes, elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter, les images de Costia en train de se faire tuer lui revenait en tête, cela ne pouvait pas arriver à Clarke aussi. Elle était debout devant le feu de camp qui était maintenant éteint et s'agenouilla, les mains sur les yeux en tentant de stopper ses larmes.

« Lexa, ce n'est pas en pleurant que tu vas trouver une solution, garde ton sang-froid. » se dit-elle a voix basse avant de retourner à la recherche de Clarke. Elle courut pendant près de une heure, la nuit commençait à arriver alors elle voulut courir jusqu'au camp qu'elles avaient installées mais elle heurta quelqu'un et tomba au sol. Lexa se retourna violemment et sortie son sabre, il faisait déjà sombre, la personne en face d'elle cria :

« Stop ! Lexa c'est moi ! »

« Clarke ? »

« Oui, qu'est-ce qui se passe pourquoi tu courais ? » demanda Clarke confuse. Lexa rangea son sabre et répondit violemment :

« Ca fait presque deux heures que je te cherche partout ! Tu étais ou ? » Clarke la regarda. Elle pouvait lire la détresse dans les yeux de Lexa.

« Je suis désolée, quand je me suis réveillée, j'ai compris que c'était trop tard pour rentrer et je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller du coup je suis partie chasser pour qu'on puisse manger ce soir. » Elle leva son bras en tendant deux écureuils par la queue avec un petit sourire. Lexa, elle n'était pas du tout contente, elle avait eu la peur de sa vie, mais elle ne voulait pas le dire à Clarke. Son cœur battait tellement vite, elle pouvait a peine respirer rien qu'à l'idée de perdre Clarke. Elle tenta de dissimuler sa faiblesse et répondis :

« Tu aurais dû me réveiller. Rentrons, sinon on va se perdre. » Sur le chemin du retour, Lexa n'adressa pas un mot à Clarke. En fait, elle avait besoin de libérer son stress, elle respirait doucement et évitait de regarder Clarke. Une fois arrivée à leur petit camp, Lexa construit une cabane et Clarke prépara la viande. Après ça, elles allumèrent un feu, chacune d'un cote, elle avait leur viande sur un bâton qu'elles laissaient cuir au-dessus du feu. Clarke, qui en avait marre de ce silence demanda :

« Tu m'en veux ? Pourquoi tu me fais la tête ? ». Lexa la regarda mais ne répondit pas, elle ne voulait pas s'expliquer, elle ne voulait pas revivre ce qu'elle avait vécue avec Costia, elle se disait qu'être avec Clarke n'était pas une bonne chose, elle voulait juste le bonheur de Clarke. Elle finit très vite son repas et rétorqua :

« Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit. » Elle partit dans la petite cabane qu'elle avait faite à l'aide de bouts de bois et fermi les yeux, mais elle ne réussit pas à trouver le sommeil. Quelques minutes plus tard, Clarke la rejoignit. Elle s'allongea près de Lexa qui s'était tourné sur l'autre côté pour ne pas croiser le regard de Clarke ? La belle brune, faisait semblant de dormir, elle ne voulait pas parler à Clarke, et encore moins craquer devant elle. Clarke, se rapprocha de Lexa, se colla à elle et entoura sa taille de ses bras. Elle colla son front à la nuque de Lexa. La brune, sentait le souffle chaud de Clarke dans son cou, elle eut un léger frisson et la blonde se rendit compte qu'elle ne dormait pas vraiment, d'autant plus qu'elle sentait le cœur de Lexa battre à cent a l'heure. Elle demanda :

« Pourquoi tu m'évites ? » Lexa ouvrit les yeux, mais étant de dos, Clarke ne pouvait pas la voir, une larme coula sur sa joue mais elle ne répondit pas, elle avait eu trop de peur aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas besoin d'une autre confrontation. Cependant, elles restèrent dans cette position puis s'endormirent toutes les deux assez tard, chacune était préoccupée. Le matin, Lexa fit la première debout, elle prit les rations de nourritures qu'elles avaient emportées dans leur sac et chuchota à elle-même :

« Voilà quelque chose qui aurait évité tout ça, on a du oublier qu'on en avait pris. » Elle attendait que Clarke se réveille. La belle blonde se leva une demi-heure après Lexa, elle sortit de la cabane et saisit la ration de nourriture que lui tendais Lexa d'une main. Le contact de leurs mains les fit frissonner toutes les deux. Après avoir mangées, elles prirent le chemin du retour pour le camp, les autres devaient commencer à s'inquiéter. Pendant tout le trajet, aucunes des deux ne parla, un grand silence s'était installé, aucune d'entre elle n'osait regardait l'autre. Lexa, elle, ne souhaitait pas une confrontation avec Clarke et celle-ci n'avait même pas compris pourquoi la belle brune lui en voulait. Enfin, elle avait bien vu la peur et la détresse sur le visage de Lexa lorsqu'elle venait de la retrouver mais elle voulait s'expliquer avec elle.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Séparation.

Une fois rentrées au camp, Lexa aperçue Indra et un groupe de soldats près à partir à leur recherches. Elle les stoppa donc et parla a Indra :

« Nous avons été pris par le temps, tu donneras la carte aux placeurs de mines, on les as dessiné, je pense que les emplacements sont très bien. » Indra jeta un coup d'œil à la carte avant de répondre :

« Oui commandant. » Elle partit ensuite voir ses soldats qui devraient aller installer les bombes. Ils partirent sur le champ. Lexa et Clarke se rendirent dans leur tente pour se nettoyer et se changer. Etant deux dans la même tente, elles n'avaient plus vraiment d'intimité, mais Lexa était tellement remontée contre Clarke qu'elle n'y réfléchissait même pas quand elle enleva son haut, elle était de dos donc la belle blonde ne vit presque rien mais son regard ne se détachait pas du dos de la brune, mais quand celle-ci se débarrassa du bas, Clarke tourna la tête gênée. Ses joues étaient rouges, elle n'osait pas se changer de peur que Lexa la voie. Pour elle, tomber amoureuse d'une femme était une première, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment ça fonctionnait un couple de femme, pour elle, avec un homme c'était beaucoup plus simple. Elle se décida finalement à se changer quand Lexa se rendit derrière un rideau de la tente pour prendre une nouvelle tenue. Lexa, elle, avait senti le regard de Clarke sur elle, elle ne voulait pas lui parler c'est pour ça qu'elle était partie se changer autre part. Et puis, elle avait senti que Clarke était gêné. La belle blonde, qui était en sous-vêtements se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus de vêtements, ceux qu'elle portait étaient déjà ceux de Clarke. Le stress commença a monter, elle était en sous-vêtements, elle n'avait plus de vêtements pour se changer et Lexa pouvait arriver à tout moment, d'autant plus qu'elle s'était rendit compte qu'elle était énervée. Elle prit alors la fourrure qui se trouvait sur le lit pour l'enrouler autour de son corps. Elle attendit quelques minutes que Lexa sorte de derrière le rideau pour lui demander :

« Euh…Lexa ? Je…tu aurais des vêtements à me prêter ? silteplait? » Lexa se tourna vers Clarke assise sur le lit. La situation était assez drôle, la belle blonde était aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Lexa eu envie de rire, mais elle ne devait montrer aucune sympathie envers Clarke, elle fit donc demi-tour et lui ramena de quoi se changer en disant :

« Tiens, ca devrait faire l'affaire, je vais aller voir comment avance les travaux je te laisse. » Clarke la regarda partir et demanda avant que Lexa quitte la tente :

« Attend ! Et moi…je fais quoi ? » Lexa réfléchis quelques instants et répondis :

« Tu n'as qu'à aller avec Cabus, un peu d'aide ne lui ferais pas de mal. » Clarke acquiesça de la tête mais arrêta une nouvelle fois Lexa :

« Lexa ? »

« Oui ? » répondit la brune en se rapprochant un peu. Clarke la regarda, elle voulait lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait et s'expliquer avec elle pour ce qui c'était passé pendant qu'elles étaient dans la foret mais aucun mot ne sortir de sa bouche, elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de celui de Lexa, elle était comme paralysée. Après quelques instants, elle rétorqua :

« Non rien laisse tomber… » Lexa eu un regard interrogateur mais partie de la tente. Clarke se changea rapidement puis rejoignit Cabus pour l'aider. La journée passa lentement pour elles deux, elles avaient les pensées assez occupées.

Du côté de Lexa :

La belle brune avait réuni le conseil pour faire un bilan des travaux. Les autres lui faisaient un rapport de chaque poste occupé.

« Commandant ? » demanda Indra, qui voyait bien que Lexa était dans ses pensées et qu'elle n'écoutait plus le rapport de Fox, le chef du groupe des poseurs de mines. Lexa sortie de ses pensées et répondit :

« Si si j'écoute, continuez. »

Du cote de Clarke :

Cabus lui expliquait comment fonctionnait un des remèdes à base d'algues qu'ils avaient créés mais Clarke n'écoutait pas non plus, elle pensait à Lexa.

« Clarke ? Tu m'écoute ou je parle à un fantôme ? » demanda-t-il. Clarke secoua la tête avant de répondre :

« Oh je suis désolée je suis un peu fatiguée se n'es rien. »

Des deux côtés, ils reprirent leur travail. Les deux jeunes femmes ne se retrouvèrent qu'à l'heure du diner, sous la grande tente, avec tous les autres. Le diner fut assez froid, peu de personnes parlaient. Il se déroula assez rapidement. Lexa et Clarke retournèrent donc à leurs tentes. Lexa se tenait près de la table en train de placer différents pion sur la carte. Apres un grand silence, Clarke en eu assez et demanda :

« Bon maintenant ça suffit, Lexa parle-moi. » Lexa se retourna de sorte à être en face de la blonde.

« Pourquoi je devrais te parler ? » répondit-elle énervée.

« Parce que c'est comme ça qu'on règle les problèmes, je vois bien qu'il se passe quelque chose, alors parles-en moi. » Lexa ne répondit pas elle voulut se retourner pour rejouer avec les pions sur la table mais Clarke lui attrapa le bras en disant :

« Non Lexa ! Arrête de fuir maintenant, je veux que tu m'en parles d'accord ? J'en ai marre, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça t'as tant énervée, j'aimerais com… » Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Lexa répondit froidement :

« Je pense qu'on ne devrait pas rester ensemble c'est une mauvaise idée. » Clarke lâcha peu à peu le bras de la brune, elle recula un peu et la regarda dans les yeux.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Séparation partie 2.

Clarke était choqué, elle ne comprenait vraiment pas. Lexa, elle, tentant tant bien que mal de cacher la douleur qu'elle ressentait intérieurement. Son cœur battait tellement fort, elle sentait des sueurs froide l'envahie, ses yeux piquaient et elle avait des vertiges. Clarke, qui connaissait bien ce genre de choses, sa mère étant médecin pris Lexa dans les bras et la déposa au sol. Lexa, qui avait adoré ce contact physique eu du mal à s'en détacher. Elle était appuyée contre la table, sa tête lui faisait mal, elle se sentait tellement faible. Clarke resta près d'elle et demanda :

« Pourquoi tu penses que ce serait mieux ? » Lexa reprit ses esprits et répondit, la voix tremblante :

« J'ai cru qu'ils t'avaient emmenés Clarke…J'ai cru qu'il t'avait fait la même chose qu'a Costia. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres et je ne suis pas prête a revivre ca encore une fois. Si on est ensemble, ils sauront forcément un jour que tu comptes pour moi et que te tuer sera une solution pour eux. S'ils te tuent, je ne le supporterais pas…Dans la forêt, quand je me suis réveillée et que tu n'étais plus la, j'ai…j'ai cru que je ne te reverrais plus jamais…Je déteste être comme ça, je suis faible. » Clarke se sentit bête un instant, ça paraissait tellement logique, elle comprenait pourquoi Lexa avait peur de s'engager. Elle caressa la joue de Lexa et répondit :

« Si tu veux t'éloigner de moi, tu peux. Mais je ne m'en irais pas parce que je compte bien rester ici avec toi, même si je ne peux pas être en couple avec toi, je resterais. Mais si tu t'éloignes de moi, c'est comme si tes ennemis avaient déjà gagnés, car je vais souffrir de cette séparation, et je pense que toi aussi. » Lexa releva la tête, Clarke s'était rapprochée, elles se regardèrent toutes les deux, elles étaient très proches l'une de l'autre. Le désir montait et elles furent attirées comme des aimants l'une par l'autre. Clarke rapprocha son visage de celui de Lexa, leurs lèvres étaient sur le point de se toucher. Elles restèrent comme ça pendant quelques secondes, sentant le souffle chaud de l'autre. Clarke, frôla la bouche de Lexa mais celle-ci recula douloureusement et répondit :

« Je…je ne peux pas Clarke, je ne veux pas que tu souffres. » Elle se releva et s'appuya contre la table, ses sentiments étaient trop forts, elle avait du mal à se contrôler. Elle respira doucement. « Je pense qu'il serait mieux que tu ais une tente pour toi…si tu comptes rester parmi nous. » Clarke, qui s'était relevé à son tour, resta a une distance acceptable pour Lexa et demanda:

« On a vraiment besoin de faire ça ? » Elle était prête à l'accepter, elle tenait trop à Lexa et elle savait que la brune aurait trop peur en restant avec elle, Clarke avait compris que Lexa était encore hantée par Costia, elle lui avait déjà fait la remarque auparavant mais maintenant elle en était sure. Lexa la regarda et répondit :

« Ça sera trop dur si on dort a côté, dans la même tente, que tu te changes a côté de moi.. » Après cette remarque Clarke acquiesça de la tête et rétorqua :

« Il est tard, ça te va si je passe une dernière nuit ici ? » Lexa la regarda à nouveau et répondit :

« Oui bien sûr, je demanderais a Caleb d'installer une tente pour toi demain. » Clarke rajouta :

« Et je veux quand même ne pas être loin de toi. » Lexa soupira et dit :

« D'accord, on installera la tente a cote de la mienne. » Clarke eu un léger sourire puis elles s'installèrent dans leur lit. Lexa avait les yeux fermés mais Clarke, sachant que ce serait la dernière nuit qu'elle passait avec la brune, la contempla des heures avant de s'endormir. Elle chuchota :

« Tu es tellement belle, tu devrais te pardonner ce n'était pas ta faute. Je t'aime tu sais, et mes sentiments ne partiront pas comme ça, je vais me battre pour que tu sois heureuse. » Elle ferma les yeux, la nuit envahit la tente.

« Moi aussi je t'aime. » chuchota Lexa avant de se rendormir. Clarke, qui ne dormais pas vraiment elle non plus, sourit lorsqu'elle entendit Lexa répondre. La belle brune pensait que la blonde dormait mais elle avait tout entendue elle aussi. Pendant la nuit, Clarke avait pris la main de Lexa dans la sienne, elle voulait sentir qu'elle n'était pas seule, elle savait qu'après cette nuit, tout s'arrêterais, qu'elles ne devraient plus se toucher, se parler de leur sentiments, passer beaucoup de temps ensemble…et cette idée de ce qui les attendait leur briser le cœur a toute les deux. La peur de perdre l'autre les hantait tellement qu'elles étaient prête à sacrifier leur amour pour ne pas se perdre totalement.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous :D Merci pour vos commentaires et comme je dis je ne suis pas écrivain donc c'est normal que ce ne soit pas parfait, sur ce : Bonne lecture ! **

Chapitre 12 : Entre le désir et la résistance.

Au petit matin, Clarke sentit un rayon de soleil balayer son visage. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. La première chose qu'elle vit était sa main, toujours dans celle de Lexa, elle sourit légèrement et se rapprocha encore un peu de la belle brune, qui dormait encore. Les cheveux de Lexa avaient moitié recouvert son visage et la bonde les ramena derrière son oreille. Pendant près d'une heure, Clarke contemplait Lexa dormir en sachant pertinemment qu'après leur changement de tente, plus rien ne serait pareil entre elles. Soudain, Clarke sentit Lexa bouger. Elle eut pour seule réaction de faire comme-ci elle dormait toujours, elle sentait le regard de la brune se posait sur elle. Lexa, de son coté, se réveilla a peine, lorsqu'elle entrouvrit les yeux, elle aperçue sa main dans celle de Clarke, elle n'eut pas la force de se détacher d'elle. Elle aperçue qu'elle était vraiment très proche de Clarke et pensant que la blonde dormait, elle embrassa le front de celle-ci en caressant sa joue. Cela eu l'effet de faire sourire Clarke. Lexa se rendit alors compte qu'elle ne dormait pas et recula, gênée. Elle sortit du lit et remit sa veste de commandant pour se rendre à sa table. Clarke se leva à son tour, elle remit sa veste aussi et se rapprocha de la table. Lexa se décala légèrement sur sa droite pour ne pas être trop près de la blonde. Après quelques minutes de silence, Clarke demanda :

« Bon qu'est ce qui se passe maintenant ? » Lexa tourna la tête pour lui faire face et cria à travers la tente :

« Caleb ! » Le jeune homme se montra très rapidement.

« Oui commandant ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » demanda-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

« Prépare une tente à cote de la mienne, je crois que Clarke va rester assez longtemps, elle peut avoir un peu d'intimité. » Le jeune homme acquiesça de la tête et sortit de la tente pour accomplir sa mission. Lexa se retourna de nouveau vers Clarke et répondit froidement:

« Voilà comment ça va se passer. » Clarke se rendit compte que Lexa allait l'éviter le plus possible. Elle ne parla pas puis attendis que Caleb finisse d'installer la tente pour s'y rendre. Elle prit ses affaires, se dirigea vers la sortie de la tente, se retourna vers Lexa, toujours appuyée contre sa table et dit :

« Je suis désolée que ça se finissent comme ça… » avant de sortir de la tente furtivement. Dès que Clarke fut sortie de la tente, Lexa s'essaya au sol, mis sa tête dans ses mains et pleura a chaud de larmes. Elle savait qu'elle n'approcherait plus Clarke. Elle se connaissait bien, elle s'imaginait déjà froide envers la blonde, elle avait tellement vécu longtemps une vie sans aucun amour, avec un cœur qui était comme éteint, elle ne voulait pas ressentir encore ça, mais le pire, elle ne voulait pas faire semblant de ressentir ca devant Clarke, mais c'était le seul moyen pour qu'elle n'entraine pas la mort de celle qu'elle aime. Clarke, elle, rentra dans sa tente, elle était vide et la blonde ressentie un grand vide lorsqu'elle s'assit seule sur son lit. Elle resta comme ça quelques instants et pleura. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait besoin de relâcher le stress et la tristesse qu'elle avait ressentie ces derniers jours. Elle n'osa même pas sortir de sa tente de toute la matinée, elle ne savait même pas à qui demander pour trouver quelque chose à faire dans le village. Lexa était la seule personne constituant un lien entre elle et le reste du peuple, mais là, elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi seule. Du côté de Lexa, elle faisait comme à son habitude, supervisait le travail de chacun et se demandait pourquoi Clarke n'était toujours pas sortie de sa tente, du moins, elle ne l'avait pas vue. Clarke se décida enfin à sortir et à aller aider Cabus qui avait surement de nombreuses choses à lui apprendre. Pendant ce temps, Lexa avait entamé la réunion habituelle avec les autres chefs du village. Après quelques heures auprès de Cabus, Clarke rentra dans sa tente et s'assit sur son lit. Lexa avait rassemblée tout le monde dans la grande tente pour déjeuner mais elle vit que Clarke n'était pas là. Elle appela alors Caleb et demanda :

« Tu peux aller chercher Clarke ? dis-lui qu'on l'attend pour manger. » Le jeune homme sortit de table et partit chercher la jeune blonde. Il cria à travers la tente :

« Clarke du peuple du ciel ? Le commandant vous demande pour venir déjeuner ! » Il entendit un léger « oui » de la part de Clarke et retourna dans la grande tente pour prévenir Lexa que celle-ci aller arriver. Lexa acquiesça de la tête et s'assit à table. Clarke quant à elle, tenta tant bien que mal de sécher ses larmes car dès qu'elle se retrouvait seule dans cette tente, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de pleurer. Elle se regarda dans un bout de métal qui lui servait de miroir, ses yeux étaient rouges et enflés. Elle eut encore plus envie de pleurer en voyant son visage.

« Super maintenant elle utilisera même des intermédiaires pour me parler… Bon, je peux pas y aller comme ça tout le monde va voir que j'ai pleuré. » se dit-elle. Voyant qu'elle était déjà en retard, elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de retrouver la grande tente. Elle rentra, tout le monde était assis et lorsqu'elle apparut, tous les regards se posèrent sur elle. Lexa, qui la fixait, se rendit compte que celle-ci pleurait, elle eut un léger pincement dans le cœur mais rétorqua :

« Et bien maintenant que nous sommes au complet, nous pouvons commencer. » pendant que Clarke s'essaya a une chaise, gênée. Pendant le repas, la blonde, qui d'habitude essayait de participer à la conversation, montrait une mine joyeuse et enthousiaste à la vie du camp, était cette fois-ci tête baissée, le visage attristé, ne touchant à peine à la viande dans son assiette. Les villageois avaient d'ailleurs remarqués ce changement d'attitude cher les deux jeunes femmes. Lexa, qui était devenue moins froide et plus joyeuse depuis l'arrivée de Clarke avait retrouvé ce regard froid et autoritaire d'auparavant. Cependant, lorsque la brune lisait la tristesse sur le visage de Clarke, elle se montra moins froide mais avait un regard figé sur la blonde, elle était tout aussi triste qu'elle. La blonde, qui sentait le regard de Lexa sur elle, n'osa pas relever la tête jusqu'à la fin du repas. Une fois ce repas terminé, chacune retournèrent dans leur tente. Elles se couchèrent chacune de leur côté et s'endormirent en pleurant, pensant à l'autre.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous :D Merci pour vos commentaires et je suis désolée du retard, j'ai été occupée ces derniers temps (le bas approche :o) et je n'ai pas vraiment pensée à ma fiction:/**

Chapitre 13 : Vivre ou mourir ?

Le soleil, comme à son habitude passait à travers le l'entrée de la tente et se posait sur le visage de Clarke. Celle-ci se réveilla difficilement, elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormis. Son premier réflexe fut de regarder à sa gauche pour voir Lexa, mais celle-ci n'était pas la. Après quelques secondes d'incompréhension, Clarke s'affala sur son oreiller.

« Je suis bête. » se répéta-t-elle. Lexa fit de même de son cote. Cette habitude commença à se faire intégrer pas les jeunes femmes. Les jours passaient sans qu'elles ne se parlent réellement en face à face, Lexa utilisait toujours des intermédiaires pour lui transmettre des messages. Depuis leur séparation, trois semaines s'étaient écoulées. Bien qu'elles aient pris l'habitude de ne plus se réveiller côte à côte, leurs sentiments étaient toujours présents, elles ne s'étaient même pas regarder dans les yeux durant tout ce temps, lorsque l'une fixait l'autre et que celle-ci la regardait aussi, la première baissait le regard pour éviter tout contact. Dorénavant, Lexa avait repris le contrôle sur ses sentiments, elle se montrait forte toute la journée et elle craquait quand elle se trouvait seule dans sa tente, elle pouvait ressortir tout son stress de la journée. Clarke, quant à elle, ne pleurait plus, on presque plus. Elle n'avait cependant toujours pas le sourire ou alors celui-ci était rare. Elle souriait seulement quand Cabus la félicitait pour ses progrès dans son études des différents remèdes. La Nation de Glace n'avait toujours pas fait son apparition dans le village, ce qui était plutôt rassurant.

Clarke se trouvait avec Cabus, qui était devenu un réel ami pour elle, pour apprendre encore sur les remèdes. Celui-ci s'approcha d'elle et rétorqua :

« Aujourd'hui on pourrait aller chercher les ingrédients pour le remède du _Lintus_, tu pourras prendre connaissance d'où est-ce qu'on le trouve, a quoi il ressemble, ça te dis ? » Clarke qui était en train de trier les algues sèches se tourna vers lui, sourit et répondit :

« Oui ça serait super ! Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas sortie. » Soudainement, un flash-back lui revint, la dernière fois qu'elle était sortie, c'était avec Lexa. Elle se remémorait la scène jusqu'à ce que Cabus lui tapote l'épaule.

« Clarke ? Tu m'entends ? Je te dis qu'on devait partir maintenant. » Disait-il avant d'attraper un sac. Clarke repris ses esprits et demanda :

« Mais il faut prévenir le commandant si on quitte le camp non ? »

« La commandante est en réunion, je demanderais a Indra de la prévenir. Si on attend la fin de la réunion, on n'aura plus le temps de partir. » rétorqua-t-il avant de sortir de la tente médicale pour aller parler à Indra. Clarke, haussa les épaules et rejoignit Cabus qui l'attendait maintenant à l'entrée du village. Lexa venait de finir sa réunion, elle sortit de la tente et regarda le travail de tous les villageois. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants pour voir les entrainements des soldats mais Indra la rejoignit. Lexa se tourna vers celle-ci et demanda :

« Il y a un problème Indra ? » Indra se tourna à son tour et répondit :

« Un de mes soldats, Caleb, a disparu, je pense qu'il a essayé d'échapper aux cours, il n'est pas très doué. » Lexa acquiesça de la tête.

« Et bien il sera puni a son retour. » répondit-t-elle à son tour.

« Ah oui, je devais vous prévenir, Cabus et Clarke sont partis en dehors du village. » Lexa se tourna violemment et demanda :

« Pardon ? Clarke ? Ils ne m'ont pas prévenu. » Indra lui lança un regard interrogateur et répondit :

« Vous étiez encore en réunion, ils devaient partir pour rentrer avant la nuit. » Lexa acquiesça de la tête et partie, laissant Indra à ses occupations. Lexa, retrouva sa tente quelques instants, Clarke était partie sans aucun soldats pour la protéger alors que la Nation de Glace pouvait arriver n'importe quand. Elle commençait a stresse, elle avait les mains moites et tremblait. Elle resta dans sa tente à réfléchir. Pendant ce temps, Clarke et Cabus marchaient dans la foret, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'aller très loin. Cabus montra du doigt à Clarke un ruisseau en montrant un petit buisson aux feuilles jaunes et rétorqua :

« Tu vois ces feuilles ? en les mélangeant avec les algues que je t'ai montrer tout à l'heure, une plaie peut cicatriser deux fois plus vite. » Clarke commença à marcher suivit de Cabus pour aller en ramasser mais elle fut interpellée par un bruit sourd. Elle se retourna rapidement, Cabus était à terre. Lexa, pensive, fut interrompit par Indra qui l'appelait devant sa tente. La belle brune lui cria :

« Entre Indra ! » Celle-ci s'exécuta, se rapprocha du trône de Lexa et répondit :

« Un de mes soldats affirme avoir vu Caleb partir dans les bois tout à l'heure. » Lexa, furieuse que ce jeune homme désobéisse et qu'en plus, s'aventure seul dans les bois rétorqua :

« Eh bien, il sera enfermé trois jours dans le cachot à son retour. » Indra s'inclina légèrement et sortie de la tente. Du coté de Clarke, elle restait figée face à Caleb, celui-ci avait assommée Cabus à l'aide d'un rondin de bois et menaçait Clarke avec son poignard. La blonde, choquée, demanda :

« Caleb ? mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? » Elle regardait discrètement dans sa veste mais se rappela que son arme était restée dans sa tente. Celui-ci se rapprocha d'elle mais la jeune femme recula. Il cria :

« Bouge pas ! Tu as tué mon père ! » Clarke, qui ne comprenait pas demanda à nouveau :

« Pardon ? »

« Tu te souviens, quand tu as brulé trois cents de nos villageois, tu as brulé la dernière personne de ma famille ! Et aujourd'hui je vais le venger. » Clarke, bouleversée par cette révélation tenta tant bien que mal de reculer légèrement tout en disant :

« Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tuée avant ? » Le jeune homme se rapprocha et sourit.

« Tu étais sous la protection du commandant tout le temps, ici, tu es seule et personne ne saura que je t'ai tuée, je serais surement puni pour avoir raté le cours de combat, mais c'est tout. »

« Ecoute, je n'avais pas le choix quand j'ai brulé tous ces villageois, je devais protéger mon peuple. Aujourd'hui, il faut être plus fort que ça, tu crois que ton père serait fier de toi ? » Demanda-t-elle. Le jeune homme n'avait malheureusement pas bien pris cette remarque. Lexa, assise sur son trône, se disait :

« C'est étrange, Caleb est toujours obéissant d'habitude, je ne sais pas, peut être depuis que son père… » Lexa eu un déclic, elle se souvint que le père de Caleb avait été brulé lorsque Clarke avait fait exploser le contour de la navette de son peuple. Elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas une coïncidence et était sure qu'il se passait quelque chose, d'autant plus que Cabus et Clarke auraient dû être rentrés. Lexa, sortie violemment de la tente et accouru vers les soldats.

« Luni ! Tu viens avec moi vite ! » cria-t-elle en l'attrapant par le bras. Celui-ci, surpris, faillit de tomber mais la suivit au pas de course. Les autres soldats, intrigués, les regardait quitter le camp. Du coté de Clarke, Caleb avait essayé de la tuer après la remarque de la blonde mais celle-ci avait pris la fuite, poursuivit par le jeune homme. Cependant le jeune homme était très rapide, il lui sauta dessus et après une longue lutte, lui planta le poignard dans son ventre, elle cria de douleur. Lexa, qui courait toujours, entendit le cri de Clarke, la panique montait en elle, elle avait peur que celle qu'elle aime soit blessée, elle tenta d'expliquer brièvement ce qui se passait à Luni et courait encore plus vite. Clarke a terre, prête a recevoir un deuxième coup de poignard eu un dernier effort et poussa Caleb qui tomba à terre. Elle se releva et commença à courir de plus belle mais le jeune homme était à ses trousses. Après quelques minutes, elles sentie ses jambes la lâchait, elle avait perdues beaucoup de sang et n'avait plus de force, elle commença à tomber à terre mais Lexa l'attrapa et elles tombèrent toutes les deux au sol tandis que Luni s'occupait de Caleb. Clarke était allongée sur Lexa, la brune se releva et pris Clarke dans ses bras pendant quelques secondes, elles ne s'étaient pas touchées depuis trois semaines, ce contact remplit leurs corps de chaleur. Clarke, presque inconsciente se recula et regarda Lexa dans les yeux, la brune était presque en pleur devant elle. Elle sourit et chuchota :

« Tu m'avais manquée. » avant de tomber dans les pommes.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous **** Désolée de prendre du temps pour poster mes chapitres mais comme je dis je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps de libre, et c'est vrai que j'attends un peu plus de retours en publiant mes chapitres donc voilà bonne lectures :p **

Chapitre 14 : La survie.

Lexa toujours en état de choc vit que Clarke perdait beaucoup de sang, elle-même en était recouverte. Luni tendait son arc vers Caleb, qui tenant dans sa main droite, l'arme du crime ensanglantée. Il la lâcha immédiatement et lança un regard vers Lexa, qui lui lança un regard noir de honte, de colère et de dégout. Elle se tourna vers Luni et ordonna :

« Attache le et met le dans le cachot, on s'en occupera plus tard. Lance des hommes à la recherche de Cabus et je ramène Clarke. » Luni partis donc avec Caleb. Lexa attrapa Clarke, la releva et la porta jusqu'au camp. Elle la ramena dans sa tente, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, Cabus n'était plus la et c'était lui le médecin du village. Elle enleva le haut de Clarke avec précaution, elle prit une compresse et fit pression sur le ventre de Clarke.

« Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit toujours son ventre ? elle ne mérite pas ça. » Répéta-t-elle tout en posant sa tête sur la torse de Clarke pour écouter son cœur. Sa plaie n'était pas si profonde que ça, rien ne semblait endommagé mais il fallait soigner ça. Elle ordonna à un élève de Cabus de lui apporter le remède correspondant à sa blessure et il le ramena immédiatement. La brune qui avait stopé l'hémorragie, nettoya la blonde, recouverte de sang, pour voir plus nettement la blessure de celle-ci. La plaie n'était pas droite.

« Cette fois-ci la cicatrice se verra plus.. » se dit-elle en posant la crème sur la blessure. Du coté des soldats, ils avaient retrouvés Cabus, qui était juste un peu sonné et le ramenèrent au camp. Caleb, quand à lui, était enfermé a double tour dans le cachot. Cabus, apprenant que Clarke était blessée, accourut dans la tente de la blonde. Il s'accroupit auprès de Lexa et demanda :

« Elle va bien ? » Lexa, se tourna et répondit :

« Cabus ? Toi ça va ? Oui je viens de stopper l'hémorragie, elle devrait bien s'en sortir. » Cabus, étonnée de la compassion de Lexa, sourit et répondit :

« J'ai juste été assommé, désolée de n'avoir pas su la protéger commandant. »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, je sais que tu tiens à elle et que tu comptes beaucoup pour elle. Tu peux rester ici si tu veux, vérifie qu'elle va bien. » Cabus regarda Lexa et acquiesça de la tête. Après avoir caresser la joue de Clarke, Lexa sortie de la tente sous le regard interrogateur de Cabus, qui resta auprès de la blonde. La brune ordonna une réunion du conseil immédiatement pour parler du cas de Caleb. Tous les chefs étaient étonnés et très énervés, Clarke faisait dorénavant partie du peuple, pour eux, c'était une terrienne. Tous furent d'accord pour le tuer, mais étant jeune, il ne subira aucune violence. Lexa se rendit au cachot accompagnée de ses soldats, le jeune homme attaché, les regardait froidement.

« Je regrette pas et dès que je serais libérer je ferais tout pour la tuer ! » cria-t-il lorsque Lexa se rapprocha. La brune l'attrapa au col et répondit :

« Malheureusement pour toi, tu n'en auras pas l'occasion, ton combat se termine ici. » dit-elle avant de planter son couteau dans l'arcade du jeune homme. Celui-ci mourra immédiatement. Après ça, les soldats s'occupèrent du corps du jeune homme tandis que Lexa rassembla tous les villageois au centre du village.

« Aujourd'hui Caleb a tenté de tuer Clarke…. » A cette phrase tous les visages furent choqués. « Nous sommes arrivés à temps, Clarke est blessée et se repose maintenant, je veux donc vous faire part de la mort de Caleb, qui a également tenté de blesser Caleb, notre unique médecin. » dit-elle avant de partir. Les villageois, pour une fois, trouvaient ce jugement normal, pour eux aussi Clarke faisait partie de la famille. Un des villageois interpella Lexa avant qu'elle n'entre dans la tente de Clarke.

« Commandant ! Je pense qu'il faudrait plus de médecin, je suis prêt à m'engager, il faut prévoir des secours dans ce genre de situations. Cabus n'a qu'un élève et Clarke ce n'est pas assez. » Lexa trouva que c'était une très bonne idée et rétorqua :

« Et bien j'ai besoin de cinq volontaires pour la médecine, Cabus exerce ces cours tous les matins. Pour les intéressés, il vous attend à partir de demain. » Lexa rentra ensuite dans la tente, Cabus se retourna et demanda :

« J'ai entendu mon nom qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? » Lexa se rapprocha du lit s'accroupit près de Cabus et répondit :

« Caleb est mort, plusieurs personnes veulent que tu leur apprennes la médecine, c'est possible ? »

« Bien sûr, c'est une très bonne idée même. » répondit-il en souriant. « Clarke s'en sortira facilement, le couteau n'a pas endommager d'organe et la lame n'était pas empoisonnée. » Lexa sourit et resta assise à cote de Cabus. Celui-ci hésita un instant et demanda :

«Vous tenez a elle n'est-ce-pas ? » Lexa, choquée, le regarda et répondit :

« Cabus ! je suis votre commandant ! » Puis hésita un instant, elle voulait un ami et elle savait que Cabus était gentil et fort. « Oui je tiens à elle. » Cabus la regarda et rétorqua :

« Vous savez, si vous avez besoin d'un ami, quelqu'un à qui parler, je suis là. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes le commandant que vous ne pouvez pas parler, et puis, votre père était mon ami, je lui dois bien ça. » Lexa sourit et répondit :

« Merci. » Elle regarda Clarke, celle-ci avait les yeux fermés et le visage sale, couvert de sang. Cabus rétorqua :

« C'est une fille génial, elle est très forte contrairement à ce qu'elle pense, elle tient beaucoup à vous aussi. Je pense que je vais vous laisser, vous devriez peut être la laver. » Lexa répondit :

« Oui tu as raison, c'est une jeune femme unique. D'accord je te laisse à tes occupations alors. On se retrouve au diner. » dit-elle. Cabus sortit de la tente et Lexa se retrouvait seule face à Clarke. Elle la mit en sous-vêtements, elle la nettoya à l'aide de la compresse, elle la passait sur son visage, elle ne cessait pas de la contempler. Une fois le bandage de son ventre fait, elle la rhabilla avec de nouveaux habits et rejoignit les autres pour manger. Le repas se déroula correctement, Lexa était heureuse que tout le monde se renseigne sur l'état de la jeune blonde, elle se rendit compte que tout le monde la considérait comme leur famille maintenant. Après le repas, Lexa hésita entre rentrer dans sa tente ou dormir prés de Clarke. Elle prit donc l'initiative de placer son lit à cote de celui de Clarke, comme auparavant. Elle plaça une fourrure sur le corps de la blonde, embrassa sa joue, puis se coucha près d'elle en prenant sa main dans la sienne.


	15. Chapter 15

**Bon je suis gentille vous me dites tous que ce n'est pas assez long du coup je poste 2 chapitres pour ce soir x) Je ne comprends pas trop parce que lorsque que moi-même je lis des fictions, certaines ont des chapitres qui ne font même pas la moitié des miens donc bon ! Mais bon tant pis je fais de mon mieux en tout cas et j'espère avoir de vos nouvelles **

Chapitre 15 : Un réveil émouvant.

Lexa était levée depuis maintenant deux heures, il était déjà presque midi et Clarke ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. La brune vérifia le pouls de la blonde, celui-ci était normal. Lexa resta allongée près de Clarke jusqu'à son réveil. Elle ne voulait pas la laisser seule. Cette histoire l'avait fait beaucoup réfléchir, elle ne pouvait pas gâcher sa vie et celle de Clarke pour quelque chose qui, on n savait même pas si il allait être réalisé. La Nation de Glace n'avait toujours pas fait son apparition.

PDV Lexa :

Elle est la devant moi, elle est tellement belle quand elle dort. J'ai tout gâché, encore une fois. Je vais arrêter de l'éviter maintenant, on combattra ensemble si il le faut mais je ne peux plus être aussi éloignée d'elle… Je la protège encore moins qu'avant.

« Je te promet, je ne te quitterais plus maintenant. » chuchota-t-elle en posant sa tête sur le bras de Clarke, toujours endormie. Après quelques minutes, Lexa fit appeler Cabus pour qu'il fasse un bilan sur l'état de Clarke. Celui-ci arriva, s'assit prés de Lexa et demanda :

« Elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée ? » Lexa le regarda inquiète :

« Non, c'est pas normal ? » Cabus lui attrapa la main et la rassura en disant :

« Mais si ne t'inquiète pas, elle a eu un gros choc, elle pourrait ne pas se réveiller avant demain, laisse lui le temps. »

« D'accord…mais si elle meurt, je m'en voudrais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. » Cabus regarda de nouveau Lexa et rétorqua :

« Elle ira bien, et c'est grâce à toi d'accord ? C'est toi qui t'es rendue compte qu'elle était en danger, tu as couru le plus vite possible et tu as stoppée l'hémorragie rapidement, elle ira bien. » Lexa, contente des paroles de Cabus, sourit et demanda :

« Ton cours de ce matin c'est bien passé ? » Celui-ci sourit et répondit :

« Il y avait presque une vingtaine de volontaire, je sais qu'on a besoin de personnes dans d'autre domaines, j'en ai pris sept en essayant de prendre ceux qui ne combattent pas ou peu. » Lexa acquiesca de la tete.

« C'est très bien, tu as bien fait, je suis heureuse que tous considèrent Clarke comme des nôtres. »

« Tu ne l'as pas vu avec tous, même si dernièrement elle n'était pas très en forme, elle jouait avec les enfants, aidait les autres au village… » Lexa sourit et regarda Clarke, elle devait se réveiller, Lexa voulait lui dire tellement de chose et pour une fois, elle voulait vraiment lui ouvrir son cœur. La brune parla un peu avec Cabus et celui-ci partis déjeuner avec son peuple, Lexa voulait rester prés de Clarke pour quand elle se réveillerait.

Je n'en pouvais plus de courir, elle sentait le sang couler de son ventre, je pensais a Lexa. Je n'aurais même pas pu lui dire ce que je ressentais…Comment vat-elle réagir quand elle apprendra ma mort ? J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser, je n'ai plus de force. Je l'aime tellement, je ne veux pas la laisser comme ça, je ne peux pas, il faut que je cours plus vite. Mes jambes me lâchent…je sens le sol froid et sale. Lexa ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait la ? Cours ! Il va te tuer aussi ! Caleb lui saute dessus, non ! Je n'arrive pas à me relever, je me sens incapable. Il sort son couteau et attaque Lexa ! Non, stoop ! Lexa ! Lexa !

« Lexa ! » criait Clarke se réveillant en sursaut. La belle brune accroupie près d'elle se releva et cria :

« Clarke ! Stop, calme-toi ! Je suis là ! » La jeune blonde pris du temps à prendre conscience d'où elle était, elle posa sa tête sur l'oreiller, à bout de souffle. Elle se souvenait de tout ce qui c'était passé.

« Je…Caleb ? » demanda-t-elle à Lexa inquiète. Lexa s'assit sur le lit de la blonde, lui caressa les cheveux et répondit :

« Son combat est terminé… » Clarke cria :

« Quoi ? non on ne peut pas le tuer, maintenant tout ton peuple va me détester encore plus ! » Lexa la regarda sérieusement.

« Clarke, il était encore résigné a te tuer, il a même tenté de blesser Cabus. Et contrairement à ce que tu penses, tu fais partie du peuple maintenant, les villageois étaient tous d'accord pour la mort de Caleb, il n'a pas souffert. Et tous sont venus me voir pour se renseigner sur ton état. » Répondit-t-elle. Clarke sourit, elle ne pensait pas s'être autant intégrée. Elle resta silencieuse un instant, elle regarda à sa gauche et vit le lit de Lexa.

« Tu es restée là ? »

« Euh…oui….je suis désolée, je…j'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre. » Clarke sourit et rétorqua :

« J'ai cru que j'allais mourir, j'ai pensé à toi chaque seconde…je…je pensais que je ne te reverrais plus… » Elle baissait la tête, elle se souvint qu'elle et Lexa n'étaient plus ensemble. La brune releva le menton de Clarke et répondit :

« Cette histoire m'a fait beaucoup réfléchir, il faut que j'arrête de me cacher et de prévoir des choses qui n sont toujours pas arrivées. Je…je t'aime Clarke, je ne te laisserais plus partir maintenant. Tu as encore été blessée au ventre, j'ai fait de mon mieux… » Clarke ne pouvait plus arrêter de sourire et rétorqua en rigolant :

« Moi je dis, ça fait deux fois que tu me vois en sous-vêtements, ça se fait pas ! » Elle voulut se relever pour embrasser Lexa, elle en avait tellement eu envie depuis leur séparation, comme une chaleur intense qui se faisait sentir dans le ventre, prête à exploser. Mais cette tentative échoua, elle retomba sur le lit, sa plaie lui faisait trop mal pour pouvoir se lever. Lexa répondit :

« Tu devrais éviter de bouger, laisse-moi faire. » La brune se mis à califourchon sur la blonde, en évitant de s'appuyer sur sa plaie. Elle approcha son visage de celui de Clarke, ses cheveux tombaient sur les cotés chatouillant la blonde qui rigolait. Lexa, qui savait que Clarke ne pouvait pas bouger rapprocha ses lèvres de celles de Clarke sans les toucher. D'une main elle caressait son ventre, faisant des tours autours du bandage de la blonde, de l'autre, elle lui caressait les cheveux. Clarke elle, mit une main dans le dos de Lexa, tenta de la rapprocher.

« Ce n'est pas juste, je n'ai pas assez de force…arrête de jouer a ca et embrasse-moi » dit-elle à Lexa. La brune sourit à cette remarque et rétorqua :

« Et si je le fais pas ? » La blonde lança un regard rempli de désir à Lexa, elle plaça sa main derrière la nuque de la brune et utilisa le reste de ses force pour l'entrainer à elle, ses lèvres touchèrent enfin celle de Lexa qui se colla davantage à la blonde. Le désir montait en elles, le contact de leurs lèvres, de leur corps…Clarke mis sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. La brune embrassa son cou, ses lèvres touchèrent la peau brulante de Clarke.

« Lexa » souffla doucement Clarke en posant ses mains crispées sur les omoplates de la jeune terrienne. Les lèvres de la brune s'entrouvrirent pour laisser passer sa langue chaude et humide qui traça une ligne sur le cou de Clarke. Cette dernière se crispa brusquement au sentiment nouveau et laissa échapper un hoquet surpris. Lexa se releva et rétorqua gênée :

« Désolée… tu…tu n'as pas l'habitude…en plus, tu devrais te reposer. » Elle se releva mais Clarke l'attrappa par le bras en répondant, encore émoustillée et attirée par ce qui venait de se passer en répondant :

« Je ne me suis jamais sentie bien…avec personne, tu…wow. » Elle avait du mal à parler tellement elle tremblait de partout. La brune, sourit se rapprocha posa ses lèvres chaudes sur celles de Clarke et répondit :

« Tu dois te reposer, reprend des forces, c'est l'heure du diner, je vais nous chercher à manger. » Une fois Lexa sortie de la tente, la blonde soupira.

« Wow.. » répéta-t-elle avant de revoir la brune arrivée avec deux assiettes de viandes dans les mains. Elles mangèrent tranquillement, puis à bout de force, elles s'endormirent cote a cote, dans le même lit. Lexa, sa tête sur les épaules de Clarke, son souffle chaud contre la peau de la blonde, sa main sur la blessure de Clarke et celle-ci, sa main posée sur celle de Lexa, elles s'endormirent ainsi.


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour bonjour **** Merci pour les retours positifs ça me fait plaisir ! Bon ce chapitre n'est pas super je trouve mais bon je m'améliorais la prochaine fois ! Bisous :* **

Chapitre 16 : Récupération.

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis l'incident de Clarke. Son état s'améliorait très vite, le traitement de Cabus était très efficace. Cependant, elle n'était toujours pas prête pour marcher, elle restait allongée toute la journée, ce qui commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Clarke, seule dans sa tente, attendais Lexa revenir de sa réunion. La brune avait été submergée de travail ces derniers temps, elle n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps avec sa belle blonde. Lexa entra dans la tente, se rapprocha de Clarke et s'assit près du lit.

« Enfin, tu es la…je m'ennuyais. » rétorqua Clarke qui s'assit sur le lit appuyée contre le potos de la tente. Son visage se crispa légèrement, sa blessure lui faisait encore mal. Lexa, elle, répondit :

« Ça te fais encore très mal… ? Je peux rester avec toi tout l'après-midi si tu veux. » Clarke releva la tête, souriante. Elle allait enfin passer du temps avec la brune. Lexa, releva le t-shirt de la blonde pour regarder sa blessure.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? » demanda Clarke, un peu gênée. Lexa sourit et répondit :

« Je regarde juste ta blessure t'inquiète pas ! »

« Ah zut… » Chuchota Clarke qui n'avait pas voulu dire ses mots à haute voix. La blonde rougit très rapidement tandis que Lexa la regardait en rigolant. La brune rapprocha ses lèvres de celles de Clarke mais recula ensuite en demandant :

« Ce qui veut dire ? » Clarke soupira, elle savait que Lexa avait compris et qu'elle jouait avec elle parce qu'elle savait qu'elle était timide avec ce genre de choses. Clarke, dans ses pensées sursauta légèrement au contact de la main de Lexa sur sa blessure. La brune faisait des cercles sur la blessure avec la crème que Cabus avait préparé pour que sa plaie cicatrise plus rapidement. La blonde trouva ça très agréable, Lexa s'en rendit compte et continua pendant quelques minutes. Après ça, elle se rassit près de Clarke et rétorqua :

« Plus sérieusement, je me suis promis de te dire ce que je ressentais…Alors je pense que je dois le faire pendant que tu ne peux pas bouger pour me taper.. » elle rigola, « Clarke, je t'aime, je pense que tu le sais, et à chaque fois que tu n'es pas avec moi, j'ai l'impression que tu es en danger, tu vas trouver que je suis trop protectrice mais je suis comme ça. Je ne veux pas te perdre, tu es la chose qui m'a redonnée la joie et qui m'a vraiment montrer que la vie en valait la peine. Ce que je ressens pour toi, je ne l'ai jamais ressentie avant, et oui ça me fais peur et j'ai tendance à fuir quand j'ai peur…Mais j'ai réfléchis et maintenant je ferais de mon mieux, je te le promets. » Clarke, abasourdie, lui sourit et répondit :

« Lexa, je t'aime aussi. Maintenant je te préviens je te lâcherais plus une seconde ! » elle rigola aussi, « Bon je peux pas trop bouger, mais j'ai très envie de t'embrasser maintenant. » La demande de Clarke fut très rapidement résolue. A peine elle eut finit sa phrase, Lexa posa ses lèvres sur sa bien-aimée.

« C'est dingue comment tu me rends folle… » Soupira Lexa entre deux baisers. Cependant celle-ci sentit que Clarke souffrait un peu au niveau de sa blessure. La brune se recula et la blonde s'écroula sur son oreiller en disant :

« C'est pas juste. » Lexa se tourna vers elle, lui caressa le bras, ce qui engendra un frisson cher Clarke, la brune demanda :

« Qu'est ce qui n'es pas juste ? » Clarke la regarda dans les yeux, son regard voulait tout dire, ses pupilles étaient dilatées, un vrai désir en sortait.

« J'ai envie de toi… » Elle se tut un instant, le rouge montait a ses joues. « Oh non j'ai pas dit ça ? » Lexa rigola et répondit :

« Tu l'as dit. » en se baissant pour embrasser la blonde. Celle-ci rétorqua :

« J'en peux plus, je veux pouvoirs te prendre dans mes bras moi aussi, te toucher…enfin bref. »

« Tu es blessée Clarke, prend ton temps. » La blonde acquiesça de la tête. La brune sortie de sa poche son poignard, le tendis a Clarke qui commençait à se relever. « Je, ça parait débile comme ça mais je veux que tu prennes ce poignard, je l'ai depuis mes quatre ans, mon père me l'avait offert, je veux que ça soit toi qui l'es toujours sur toi, je serais plus rassurée.. » La blonde, qui tenait à présent l'arme dans sa main, n'arriva pas à sortir un mot, ce cadeau l'avait profondément émue. Après quelques secondes, elle répondit :

« Non…Lexa, je ne peux pas accepter, c'est un cadeau de ton père, il est important pour toi. » La brune repoussa le poignard que la blonde lui tendait en disant :

« Oui mais aujourd'hui je le donne a la personne que j'aime. » La blonde, se rapprocha lentement de Lexa, malgré sa blessure, elle saisit la brune par la taille, mis sa main dans ses cheveux et rapprocha sa bouche de celle de Lexa. Leur lèvres se touchaient presque.

« Merci, je t'aime. » chuchotât Clarke avant de conclure le baiser. L'après-midi se passa très vite, les deux jeunes femmes avaient beaucoup parlées. Le soir approchait et l'haure du diner sonnait. Clarke, triste, rétorqua :

« Tu devrais y aller, tu vas être en retard, je t'attends ici… » Lexa se rapprocha de Clarke et répondit :

« Tu sais quoi ? tu viens avec moi ! » La blonde, le sourire aux lèvres, leva la tête et demanda :

« C'est vrai ? je peux ? » La brune lui adressa un grand sourire comme réponse.

« Je vais t'aider à marcher jusque las-bah, ce n'est pas loin, et puis j'ai bien vu dans la manière dont tu m'as embrassée que tu reprends déjà des forces » dit-elle en lançant un clin d'œil à Clarke qui rougit légèrement. Les deux femmes se rendirent donc dans la grande tente, Lexa tenant Clarke par la taille pour l'aider. La blonde demanda avant de rentrer :

« Ils vont pas se dire qu'on est trop proches ? » Lexa la regarda, l'embrassa et répondit :

« Je m'en fiche. » La blonde sourit et elles entrèrent toutes les deux. A la vue de Clarke, tous se levèrent et applaudirent. Clarke, chamboulée en avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait enfin retrouvé un sourire qui avait été trop peu présent lorsqu'elle et Lexa ne se parlaient plus. Cabus, s'en rendit compte et sourit à son tour. Clarke, assise prés de Cabus, rétorqua :

« Toi ça va ? Depuis la dernière fois, tu n'as pas été trop blessé ? » Le médecin se tourna et repondit le sourire aux lèvres :

« Oui ça va et l'important c'est que toi tu ailles mieux ! Je t'attends tous les matins moi ! » dit-il en rigolant. Lexa, qui s'était assise prés de Clarke et Cabus, se leva avec son verre et rétorqua :

« Ce soir, nous pouvons tous lever nos verres a Clarke, faisant partie de notre grande famille. » Tous les villageois se levèrent excepté Clarke bien entendu et crièrent en cœurs :

« A Clarke ! » avant de se rassoir. Clarke avait les larmes aux yeux, elle était tellement contente de s'être intégrée. La suite du repas se passa merveilleusement bien, tout le monde rigolait et parlait, y compris Lexa. Le repas terminé, les deux jeunes femmes retournèrent dans leur tentes et s'endormir comme tous les soirs depuis leur réconciliation, dans les bras l'une de l'autre.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 : Une preuve d'amour.

Tout se passait bien au village, les terriens avaient adoptés un mode de vie toujours aussi dur Durant les entrainements mais étaient dorénavant attentionnées envers les autres, a rigoler, parler. Le bonheur et la convivialité avait retrouvé le camp qui avait longtemps été plongé dans l'obscurité à cause de leur peuple se faisant tuer par les hommes de la montagne. Même si d'autres les menacez, ils étaient néanmoins une menace moins importante que l'était les hommes de Mount Weather. Trois semaines étaient passées depuis la dernière fois, Clarke pouvait enfin marchait. Elle avait repris les cours de médecine avec Cabus et avait fait beaucoup de progrès dans le maniement des armes. Lexa l'avait obligée à commencer à apprendre à se battre pour être prête en cas d'attaque. Cependant, la brune et la blonde n'avait pas eu plus d'intimité en multipliant les cours de médecines et de combat pour Clarke et le réglage des derniers détails de défense pour Lexa qui devait s'occuper du camp. Elles n'avaient pas encore franchies l'étape suivante de leur relation. Entre Clarke, qui était gênée et Lexa, qui avait peur de blesser la blonde suite à sa récente blessure, les choses n'avaient pas franchement avancées. Le soleil avait laissé place à des nuages grisâtres, l'automne arrivait. Lexa et Clarke était encore à la chasse, maintenant que Clarke savait mieux se battre et possédait le poignard de Lexa, la brune s'inquiétait beaucoup moins. La confiance entre elles s'était renforcée et c'était une des rares fois où elles pouvaient être toutes les deux. Lexa qui venait de rejoindre Clarke, essoufflée ronchonna :

« Ca fait le deuxième sanglier qu'on croise et toujours rien, ils partent tous vers le soleil. » La blonde acquiesça de la tête et rétorqua :

« Au moins on en a deux, se sera assez pour ce soir tu crois ? » Lexa se releva et répondit :

« On a encore les réserves donc oui mais il faudra y retourner demain. » La blonde resserra son étreinte vers la brune l'attrapant par la taille et l'attirant vers elle en disant :

« C'est tellement bete, tu vas encore devoir me supporter demain alors. » La brune sourit puis répondit :

« Quelle tristesse…je m'en sortirais je pense. » La pluie commençait à tomber de plus en plus fort, les arbres arrivaient à peine à couvrir les deux jeunes femmes. Lexa rétorqua :

« Bon la nuit arrive et la pluie aussi, on devrait rentrées ! » Lexa commença à marcher avec le sanglier qu'elle avait posée dans une sorte de charrette faite maison mais lorsque qu'elle voulue attraper la charrette, Clarke la plaqua contre un arbre et répondit d'un ton rempli de sérieux :

« Lexa, je sais que tu pensais que je n'étais pas prête mais je le suis. Je veux le faire, je t'aime et je…je te veux. » La brune, qui se remettait de sa surprise, se trouvait coincée entre Clarke et l'arbre, les gouttes de pluies coulaient sur ses joues, elle arriva enfin à sortir un mot :

« Moi aussi Clarke. » La blonde se colla à Lexa et l'embrassa tendrement, elles étaient maintenant trempées à cause de la pluie. La brune eut du mal à sortir de ce baiser.

« Il faut qu'on y aille, les bêtes vont être trempées et on ne pourra pas les cuirs pour ce soir. » dit-elle d'un soupir, les yeux fermés encore sous l'ensorcellement de ce baiser. Clarke la regarda et rigola légèrement avant de se détacher de la brune.

« Allons y alors, ne faisons pas mourir ton peuple de faim. » Dit-elle en souriant. Lexa commença a pousser la charrette et rectifia :

« Notre peuple. » La blonde ressentit une chaleur intense lui parcourir le corps, les mots de Lexa avaient directement touchés son cœur, elle ne dit rien mais cela la rendit extrêmement joyeuse, elle avait encore plus envie de prouver à la brune combien elle l'aimait. Une fois au camp, les deux jeunes femmes donnèrent la viande aux cuisiniers puis rentrèrent dans leur tente.

Clarke et Lexa se regardaient face à face, la blonde sourit alors que son cœur commençait à battre la chamade contre sa poitrine. Elle pressa son corps contre celui de Lexa qui prit une brusque inspiration. Clarke releva le regard et approcha son visage de celui de la brune. Ses lèvres survolèrent celles entrouvertes de la guerrière avant de se poser sur la joue de Lexa. Cette dernière frissonna et laissa échapper un souffle bruyant qui fit sourire Clarke. Ses lèvres s'écartèrent légèrement de la peau de Lexa avant de descendre plus bas pour y déposer un second baiser. La seconde main de Clarke remonta entre leur corps, caressa la gorge de la brune qui laissa tomber sa tête en arrière lorsque les lèvres de la blonde se posèrent sur sa mâchoire. Sa main finit par trouver son chemin dans les cheveux bruns de la jeune femme tandis que la bouche de Clarke descendait toujours plus bas. Cette dernière n'avait jamais ressentie autant le besoin de quelqu'un qu'en cet instant. Ses lèvres n'arrivaient pas à se décoller de la peau douce de Lexa que quelques secondes avant qu'elles ne soient de nouveau aimantée par la peau de la brune. Clarke déposa quelques baisers sur le cou de Lexa avant de brusquement sucer son point d'impulsion. Lexa haleta faiblement alors que ses doigts se resserraient autour du t-shirt de Clarke. La blonde attira plus fermement la jeune femme contre elle. Elle qui était gênée avant, était totalement incontrôlable.

Soudain Lexa s'écarta d'elle et la plaqua contre le bureau qui était derrière-elle. Le bureau grinça lorsque le corps de Clarke le percuta mais ne s'écroula pas au plus grand soulagement de cette dernière qui était pratiquement assise sur lui. Le cœur tambourinant à tout rompre, elle regarda avec de grands yeux écarquillés Lexa qui semblait se battre avec certaines de ses pensées. Le corps de Lexa effleurait simplement le sien et ce manque de toucher rendit folle Clarke qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour se retenir d'attraper Lexa et de la pressait contre elle.

« Lexa ? l'appela-t-elle doucement en survolant prudemment les hanches de la jeune femme de ses doigts, « Tu vas bien ? ».

La brune prit une profonde inspiration avant de hocher la tete, tous ce qu'elle ressentait pour Clarke lui faisait un peu peur, cela faisait une éternité qu'elle ne s'était pas montée a quelqu'un. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour des hanches de Clarke qui haussa les sourcils dans un mélange de surprise et d'interrogation. Elle se laissa cependant faire alors que Lexa enfouissait son visage dans le cou de la blonde avant de ne plus bouger.

Avec hésitation, Clarke laissa sa main tombée sur les cheveux de Lexa avant de se mettre à caresser timidement ses tresses brunes. Elle finit par se détendre dans les bras protecteurs et légèrement trop crispés de la brune et s'installa confortablement sur le bureau pour que Lexa puisse se presser encore plus contre elle. La jeune guerrière soupirait doucement dans son cou, lui provoquant d'agréables frissons. Clarke ne sut combien de temps elles restèrent ainsi, à écouter leur respirations mais lorsque Lexa se détacha finalement d'elle, elles échangèrent un regard intense et Lexa repris confiance en elle. La blonde se recula légèrement pour lancer un regard amusé à Lexa.

« Tu sais, pour une terrifiante commandante, je crois que je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aussi mal mentir que toi. » se moqua Clarke, la vois taquine. Lexa la regarda à son tour, faisant semblant d'être offusquée.

« Viens-tu de traiter la GRANDE et TERRIFIANTE commandante de menteuse ? » demanda t-elle le sourcil haussé.

« Je constate, c'est tout. » répondit Clarke. Les yeux de Lexa brillèrent à cette réplique.

« Tu constates trop » rétorqua la brune en soulevant Clarke pour lâcher sur son lit. Celle-ci la regarda intensément, les yeux brillants de malice. Clarke roula les yeux mais ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Elle se redressa et posa ses mains sur les différentes fourrures qui recouvraient le lit.

« Whaouu c'est doux. » murmura-t-elle bêtement en caressant la douce texture. Lexa ne put s'empêcher de rire au comportement de la blonde. Elle s'assit a cote de Clarke et l'observa dessiner des symboles imaginaires sur la couverture.

« J'aurais aimée voir comment tu dessines. » rétorqua Lexa. La blonde répondit :

« Je te montrerais un jour. Et d'ailleurs tu aimes faire quoi toi ? »

« J'aime…avoir fait la paix avec ton peuple. Parce que si ne nous étions pas alliées, mon peuple aurait fait une bouchée du tiens.

« J'aimerais bien voir ca. » se moqua Clarke. A la vitesse de l'éclair, Lexa se redressa et grimpa sur la blonde qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Lexa bloqua ses poignets au dessus de sa tete. Clarke tenta de se débattre mais finit par abandonner.

« Tu disais ? » demanda Lexa le sourire aux lèvres. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la blonde et se surpris une nouvelle fois à s'émerveiller du bleu de ses yeux. Elle sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit les mains douces et chaudes de Clarke glisser autour de son cou, lui provocant au passage des frissons, pour finir pas se stabiliser autour de sa nuque. Lexa plissa légèrement les yeux et pressa son corps contre celui de Clarke qui soupira faiblement au sentiment. La brune ferma les yeux et laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune blonde. Ses lèvres trouvèrent bientôt la peau chaude et douce de Clarke.

« Ta peau est si douce… » chuchota Lexa, contre l'oreille de Clarke qui frissonna. Sa main souleva légèrement le t-shirt de Clarke avant de s'y glisser en-dessous. La jeune fille rougit et étouffa un gémissement lorsque la main de Lexa caressa sa hanche frissonnant. Clarke respirait doucement, sachant ce qui allait bientôt arriver. La commandante s'arrêta un instant, se contentant de dessiner des cercles sur la hanche de Clarke qui finit par se détendre. Lexa croisa le regard de Clarke puis effleura légèrement ses lèvres, faisant soupirer doucement la blonde et sourire la brune. Les lèvres de la brune rejoignirent celles de la blonde, qui enlevait le haut de Lexa. Les deux jeunes femmes firent très vite sans l'intégralité de leurs vêtements. Elles se regardèrent puis Clarke brisa le silence :

« Tu es magnifique. » Lexa se rapprocha d'elle, la fit basculée sur le lit et elles atteignirent le septième ciel ensemble. Elles s'endormirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, sous la fourrure qui les recouvrait sur le lit. Elles furent cependant appelée par Cabus :

« Les filles ? On mange ! » Crie-t-il à travers la tente. Lexa et Clarke se rhabillèrent rapidement et alors que Lexa s'apprêtait à sortir de la tente, Clarke l'attrapa par le bras, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et rétorqua :

« Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. » répondit Lexa en l'embrassant à son tour. Elles échangèrent un regard complice puis rejoignirent les autres dans la grande tente.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 : Une nuit blanche.

Le diner se déroula comme à son habitude. Lexa, qui était à côté de Clarke demandait a chacun s'il y avait des problèmes particuliers mais tout semblait être sous contrôle. Clarke qui parlais avec les nouveaux apprentis de Cabus, laissa échapper un léger hoquet surpris lorsqu'elle sentie la main de Lexa caresser sa cuisse. Elle avait tous les regards sur elle, le rouge lui montait aux joues mais elle rompit le silence :

« Oui donc avec quels ingrédients on fait du Bolitolus déjà ? » Clarke écoutait la réponse de Matus, un des apprentis mais elle commençait à ne plus supporter la main de Lexa qui se rapprochai de son entre-jambe. La blonde commençait a trembler, cela se sentait dans sa voix lorsqu'elle remercia Matus ce qui fit rire Lexa. La blonde stoppa la main de la brune en la tenant sur sa cuisse, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Une fois le repas terminé, Lexa entra en première dans la tente et elle fut surprise lorsque Clarke la poussa en arrière. La brune tomba sur le lit et avant-même qu'elle est comprise ce qu'il se passait, Clarke s'était mise à califourchon pour elle lui bloquant les poignets.

« Tu disais quoi déjà ? Que ton peuple ferait une bouchée du mien ? » Lexa la regarda, tenta de s'enfuir sans réussite et rétorqua avec un sourire :

« Ça c'est parce que je t'ai appris à te battre. Sinon tu n'aurais jamais réussie a me maitriser. » La blonde rapprocha son visage de celui de Lexa.

« Je me vengerais pour tout à l'heure. » dit-elle en lui chuchotant à l'oreille. Le souffle chaud de Clarke contre la peau de Lexa la fit frissonner. La brune tenta encore une fois de se libérer mais Clarke resserra son étreinte et répondit :

« Déjà, je peux te dire que ce soir, tu ne vas pas beaucoup dormir. » La blonde effleura les lèvres de Lexa, légèrement entrouvertes tout en caressant la cuisse de la brune en remontant sur ses hanches. La guerrière laissa sa tête en arrière en soupirant doucement. Clarke continuait le chemin de ses mains, elle en mit une dernière la nuque de la brune et l'autre toujours caressant sa cuisse. Elle posa ses lèvres chaudes contre le cou de Lexa qui ne put laisser échapper un soupir irrégulier. Elles sentaient toutes deux battre leur cœur fort dans leur poitrine. Au moment où Clarke remonta ses lèvres sur celles de Lexa, elle enleva le pantalon de la brune toujours bloqué par Clarke. Ensuite, la blonde enleva le t-shirt de Lexa, qui se retrouvait face à Clarke en sous-vêtements et chuchota a l'oreille de la brune :

« Cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas moi qui suis déshabillée. » en caressant la poitrine de la jeune guerrière. Soudain, Clarke se retrouva propulser sur le cote, Lexa sur elle et souriante :

« C'est qui qui gagne maintenant ? » rigola Lexa avant d'embrasser la belle blonde. Elle glissa ses mains le long des hanches de Clarke avant de déboutonner don pantalon. La blonde fut vite au même niveau de vêtements que la guerrière qui commençait a embrassé sa poitrine, la main de Lexa glissait sur le ventre de Clarke, et au moment où la brune passa sur la cicatrice au ventre de Clarke, celle-ci lui attrapa la main violement. La brune, sous l'effet de la surprise, tourna sa tête vers la blonde. Elles échangèrent un regard intense avant que la brune rétorque :

« Je suis désolée, ca…ça te fais mal ? » La blonde lâcha peu à peu la main de Lexa, se releva légèrement sur le lit. Elle mit une main sur la hanche de Lexa et l'autre derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer vers elle. Elles échangèrent un long baiser.

« Non ça ne me fait pas mal » répondit Clarke en descendant ses lèvres le long du corps de Lexa. Comme la blonde l'avait dit, cette nuit-là, elles ne dormirent pas beaucoup. Cependant, lorsqu'elles s'endormirent, Clarke colla son corps chaud contre celui de Lexa, qui caressait doucement sa hanche. Elles échangèrent un regard complice avant que la blonde posa sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de la guerrière, qui lui caressa doucement les cheveux. La blonde ferma les yeux et rétorqua :

« Tu sais, je t'avais dit que je ne te faisais plus confiance…Ce n'est plus le cas, tu es la personne qui m'a rendue plus forte, j'espère qu'on ne se sépara plus parce que je ne veux plus perdre les gens que j'aime tu entends ? Tu n'as plus le droit de me refaire un coup comme ça. En ce moment je me demande ou es ma mère, elle me manque beaucoup…J'espère que je pourrais la revoir un jour… » La brune sentit les larmes de Clarke couler sur son épaule, elle se détacha d'elle quelques instants pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« Clarke, je ne te laisserais plus, sans te donner une raison valable…Parce que si jamais la Nation de Glace t'attrape, je ne le supporterais pas non plus. Je comprends, il faut qu'on la trouve. Je pense qu'on pourrait partir en petit groupe vers la cité des Lumières pour la retrouver. Je pense que si ma mère était encore là, je ferais tout pour la retrouver… » Répondit Lexa en caressant la joue de Clarke. La blonde sourit à cette proposition et embrassa la brune tendrement.

« Merci Lexa. » chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de la brune avant de se recoller à elle, comme si leurs corps étaient aimantés. Lexa posa un baiser sur le front de Clarke avant de s'endormir dans les bras de la blonde.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 : Le départ.

Clarke ouvrait les yeux péniblement, elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormis. Lorsqu'elle se tourna en direction de Lexa, celle-ci n'était plus là. La blonde se leva rapidement, s'habilla et sortie de la tente. La brune l'attendait sur la place centrale, elle parlait avec Indra.

« Je veux que tu diriges ce camp durant mon absence, je sais que tu en es capable. » répondit Lexa à Indra qui acquiesça de la tête. La blonde observa Lexa, son visage était tellement impassible, neutre, comme si aucune expression ne s'y dégageait. Indra demanda :

« Vous êtes sure que vous ne voulez pas qu'un de mes soldats vous accompagne, cela vous prendra au moins trois jours de marches. » Lexa se tourna et aperçu Clarke qui l'observait, rien qu'en croisant le regard de la blonde elle ne put retenir son sourire plus longtemps. A chaque fois que Clarke était près de la guerrière, celle-ci retrouvait un visage rempli d'une histoire, d'émotions, comme ci la présence de Clarke l'empêchait de cacher ses sentiments. En effet, la blonde avait ce pouvoir sur elle qui faisait qu'elle avait du mal à se contrôler à ses cotes.

« Heda ? » demanda Indra. Lexa sortie de ses pensées immédiatement et répondit :

« Hein heu non il serait plus intelligent de laisser les soldats ici en cas d'attaques, nous ne risquons rien vers la cité des Lumières. » Indra salua Lexa avant de repartir vers son poste. La blonde s'approcha de Lexa tout en évitant un contact physique pour ne pas que les villageois soupçonnent quelque chose et elle demanda :

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » avec un petit sourire. Lexa plongea son regard dans le sien, se rapprocha un peu et répondit :

« Tu veux voir ta mère non ? » rétorqua la brune avec un léger rire d'autosatisfaction. La joie qui apparaissait sur le visage de Clarke enchanta la brune. Clarke voulue sauter dans les bras de Lexa mais il y avait du monde, elle se contenta de rétorquer :

« Merci du fond du cœur, ça me touche beaucoup ce que tu fais. » puis se rapprocha de la guerrière et chuchota à son oreille « Je t'aime… » qui fit frissonner cette dernière. Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, à peine une heure plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes avaient réunis leur affaires et étaient prête à embarquer. Lexa aida Clarke à monter sur son cheval, sa main caressa son haut du dos et poursuivi le parcours jusqu'au bas de son dos, la chaleur montait dans son corps, comme si rien qu'un contact physique avec la brune allumait une sorte de feu en elle. Clarke, une fois assise, rétorqua en rigolant :

« N'en profite pas trop ! » Lexa, rougit avant de laisser paraitre un petit sourire timide et monta à son tour sur son cheval. Elles commencèrent donc leur route pour la cité des Lumières.

Le reste du peuple du Ciel avait pris la route dès la semaine suivante pour la cité des Lumières, cependant ils avaient créés leur propre campement dans les dunes de sables ne voulant pas traverser le champ de mines qui s'imposait à eux. Kane et d'autres hommes étaient partis en direction de la cité des Lumières munis d'une radio afin de communiquer leur avancement dans leur recherche de cette ville. Raven, restait dans la tente près de la radio presque tous les jours accompagnée de Wick, avec qui elle avait enfin entamée une relation sérieuse. Bellamy, quant à lui, était heureux d'avoir retrouvé sa sœur mais s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Clarke bien qu'il est préféré faire croire à Aby, qui était tombé dans un comas d'une semaine lors de son retour au camp après leur victoire à Mount Weather, que Clarke avait été tuée durant le combat, elle ne se souvenait plus de la fin de cette guerre et ne savait donc pas que sa fille avait vaincu tous les hommes de la montagne. Bellamy, qui avait juré de prendre soin de la mère de Clarke, avait préféré lui faire croire que sa fille était morte pour ne pas qu'elle souffre encore plus de la situation, d'autant plus que si Aby savait que sa fille était en vie, elle ferait tout pour la retrouver et le reste du peuple du ciel se retrouverait sans le médecin indispensable qu'elle était. Ils avaient réussis à emménager une sorte de camp ressemblant fort à celui des terriens, avec des tentes.

Les deux jeunes femmes arrivaient à la frontière de la foret avec les dunes de sables. La nuit commençait à arriver. Lexa arrêta son cheval, se tourna vers Clarke et demanda :

« On devrait dormir ici ce soir, demain on commencera la traversée du désert ça te va ? » Clarke acquiesça et regarda la brune descendre de son cheval avec facilité. Elle rougit avant de demander :

« Heu tu peux m'aider silteplait, moi je suis jamais montée à cheval ». Elles échangèrent un regard avant de rigoler. La guerrière attacha son cheval à un arbre avant de se rapprocher de celui de Clarke. La blonde mit ses jambes du côté de Lexa et elle glissa le long du corps du cheval. La brune l'attrapa par la taille tout en la collant pour la faire glisser. Une fois a terre, les deux jeunes femmes restèrent collées l'unes a l'autres jusqu'à ce que le cheval bouge et les fasse tomber toutes les deux à terre et eurent un fou rire. Lexa, qui était couchée sur la blonde, rapprocha son visage du sien, frôla ses lèvres a celles de Clarke et rétorqua :

« Le cheval, faut l'attacher ! » en se relevant, laissant Clarke soupirer et laisser tomber sa tête par terre. Une fois le cheval attaché, les deux jeunes femmes installèrent leurs tentes, préparèrent un feu et mangèrent un peu de leur provisions. Lexa se leva pour aller dans la tente mais Clarke se leva également se plaça en face de la brune qui fit un pas en arrière.

« Je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ce que tu as fait pour moi. » dit Clarke en faisant un pas en avant, la brune répondit toujours en reculant :

« Je te devais bien ça, et non tu n'as pas à me remercier, j'ai fait ça parce que je veux que tu sois heureuse. » La blonde se rapprocha encore, la guerrière voulu reculer mais un arbre la stoppa.

« Je suis déjà heureuse. » rajoute Clarke en se rapprochant dangereusement de Lexa. La brune sourit puis place ces mains dans le bas du dos de Clarke pour l'attirer à elle. La blonde se colle au corps chaud de Lexa, ses lèvres se collent à celles de la brune, ses mains glissèrent sur ses joues, sur son cou, sur ses épaules. Elles étaient collées l'une à l'autre, s'embrassant comme si rien d'autres ne comptait. Clarke, désireuse, insista légèrement et fit pression pour que leur langues se rencontrent. Lexa entrouvrit la bouche et se sentit fondre en sentant son contact, et émit un gémissement de contentement. Elles approfondirent l'échange puis Clarke commença à faire pression sur l'entre-jambe de Lexa qui posa ses mains derrière la nuque de Clarke. Ce n'est que lorsque Clarke déposa ses lèvres brulantes sur le cou de Lexa que celle-ci se retourna, attrapa la blonde et l'emmena dans leur tente pour une nuit passionnée.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20 : La surprise.

Aby avait repris le cours normal de sa vie, elle apprenait à son peuple la médecine, elle tentait de faire respecter l'ordre, mais son sourire n'avait plus réapparu depuis qu'on lui avait appris la mort de sa fille. Aby était dans sa tente tous les jours, pleurant sa fille. Elle se souvenait de leur dernier contact, lors du missile a TonDC. Elle l'avait rejetée et la dernière image qu'elle avait eu de sa fille était le visage de la blonde remplis de larmes et la suppliant de la pardonner.

« J'ai été horrible avec elle, je l'ai rejetée, maintenant elle est morte… » se répétait-elle allongée sur son lit. Bellamy regrettait parfois d'avoir fait croire à une mère que sa fille était morte mais Aby n'aurait pas supportée si sa fille était partie et qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais. Kane et ses hommes donnaient des nouvelles assez régulièrement, cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils étaient partis, ils étaient sur le chemin du retour pour emmener tout le reste du peuple a la cité des Lumières. Kane avait expliqué qu'ils avaient retrouvés Murphy et que toute une ville remplie d'électricité, de voiture et tout un tas de technologie datant d'avant la guerre nucléaire qui avait causé leur exil étaient présent.

Lexa et Clarke avaient repris leur route, cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elles marchaient dans le désert et leurs chevaux commençaient a s'épuiser. Elles firent alors une pause pour leur donner à boire et elles-mêmes manger quelque chose. Clarke, qui était dans ses pensées, chuchota :

« Je vais revoir ma mère… » Lexa la regarda tout sourire puis rétorqua :

« Je suis contente que tu la retrouves, une mère c'est ce qui est le plus important et c'est la personne qui ne cessera jamais de t'aimer. » Lexa, une fois ces paroles prononcées, baissa légèrement la tête, elle pensait a sa mère, elle se disait que si elle était encore en vie, elle ne pourrait plus l'aimer, vu toutes les choses qu'elle avait faites. La blonde, regardant Lexa, avait compris ce qui tracassait celle qu'elle aime, elle répondit :

« Ta mère serait très fière de toi Lexa, tu es forte et tu aides les autres, ton peuple. Tu es extraordinaire ! » La brune releva la tête et laissa échapper un petit sourire avant d'embrasse sa bien-aimée. Le contact de leurs lèvres était toujours aussi incroyable, comme si chaque baiser était le premier. Lexa se recula et s'exclama en souriant :

« Bon aller on y retourne, on pourrait y être dès ce soir ! » La blonde adorait voir un sourire sur le visage de la guerrière, elle la trouvait magnifique et a chaque fois, elle se perdait dans son regard. Clarke sortit de ses pensées et s'exclama a son tour :

« Regarde en plus maintenant je sais monter sur le cheval ! » Elle plaça son pied sur l'étrier et tenta de sauter mais le cheval avança la faisant tomber en arrière. Fort heureusement, Lexa avait prévu le coup et était restée derrière la jeune blonde. Morte de rire, la brune rétorqua :

« On a encore du boulot ! » Elle aida la blonde, qui faisait mine de bouder puis elles repartirent toutes les deux. Elles traversèrent les dunes, le soleil frappant leur visage. Elles avaient recouvert leur tete d'un foulard pour éviter que le soleil tape sur leur crane ainsi que d'avoir du sable dans les yeux. Après de longues heures de marches, elles apercevaient au loin en campement, le vent frapper leur visage. Clarke attrapa la main de Lexa et rétorqua :

« Ensemble. » La brune se tourna vers Clarke, lui sourit et répéta :

« Ensemble. Allons retrouver ta mère. » La guerrière n'avait pas encore songé aux réactions du peuple du ciel en la voyant. En effet, elle devait sans doute être considérée comme un traitre auprès d'eux, elle y réfléchissait le reste du trajet.

Aby avait fini par s'endormir sur son lit. Comme d'habitude, Bellamy restait près de la tente pour être sur qu'elle aille bien, il avait peur qu'elle tente de rejoindre son mari et sa fille. Il était triste à chaque fois qu'il pouvait lire le désespoir et la fatigue sur le visage d'Aby. Octavia accouru vers Bellamy près de la tente d'Aby et s'écria :

« Deux personnes sur des chevaux se dirigent droit sur nous ! » Bellamy étonné suivi sa sœur qui lui montra du doigt les deux silhouettes. Il pensa immédiatement que c'était des terriens ou des hommes venant du sud du désert. Aby se leva de son lit, ayant entendu le discours d'Octavia et sortit a son tour de la tente. Bellamy accompagné de quelques gardes se placèrent à l'entrée du coup et avancèrent vers les silhouettes qui se rapprochaient. Il ne distinguait pas les visages des deux personnes qui se trouvaient maintenant à quelques mètres. Il visa un des deux personnages et cria :

« Qui êtes-vous ? Descendez ! » Clarke, enleva alors son foulard et descendit de son cheval, « Wow j'ai enfin réussit ! » se dit-elle en regardant Lexa, toujours le foulard sur sa tête. Bellamy la dévisagea puis la pris dans les bras le sourire aux lèvres, ce qui rendit un peu jalouse Lexa qui restait impassible et commença à enlever à son tour le foulard qui recouvrait son visage. A peine eu-t-elle le temps de parler à Bellamy que sa mère figée à l'entrée du camp, rétorqua faiblement :

« C…Clarke ? » La blonde se tourna vers sa mère et elles se regardèrent dans les yeux. Les yeux de Clarke commençaient à s'humidifier et Aby, commençait à avoir la tête qui tournait et elle répéta « Clarke… » avant de s'évanouir et de tomber au sol. Clarke accouru jusqu'à sa mère mais fut interrompit par un bruit sourd, elle se tourna rapidement mais eut juste le temps de voir Lexa s'écroulait par terre, Bellamy l'avait assommé a l'aide de son arme. Le corps de la brune tombait du cheval et Bellamy plaça son arme sur le front de Lexa, inconsciente au sol.

« Stop ! » cria la blonde en accourant et se jetant devant l'arme de Bellamy, prés a tirer.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21 : Retrouvailles.

Bellamy regardait Clarke bizarrement, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle protégeait Lexa.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pousse-toi ! » cria-t-il a Clarke qui se releva face à lui. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et rétorqua :

« Je l'ai pardonnée. » Bellamy poussa Clarke au sol et plaça son arme en plein milieu du front de Lexa, il répondit :

« Et bien pas moi ! » Il s'apprêtait a appuyer sur la détente quand il se fit pousser violemment par Clarke qui se plaça sur lui le bloqua à l'aide de l'arme qu'elle lui avait repris, « les cours de combats de Lexa m'auront finalement servis a quelque chose » se dit-elle avant de dire :

« Si tu oses la toucher, je te jure que je te tue de mes propres mains. » La blonde était très sérieuse, Bellamy ne comprit pas mais acquiesça et se releva péniblement. Clarke se rendit compte que la brune avait pris un gros risque en l'accompagnant, elle s'approcha de Lexa et rétorqua :

« Je veux juste voir ma mère… » Bellamy se rapprocha, mis sa main sur l'épaule de Clarke et répondit :

« Je vais te préparer une tente si tu veux, mais je dois te dire quelque chose… » Il la regarda dans les yeux, les larmes montaient, « J'ai fait croire à ta mère que tu étais morte pour ne pas qu'elle fasse de bêtises, tu sais, depuis ton départ, elle est dépressive, je ne l'ai pas vue une seule fois heureuse… » La blonde n'arrivait pas à retenir les larmes qui coulaient a présent sur ses joues.

« Tu as eu raison, elle n'aurait pas supporté…et merci d'avoir pris soin d'elle. Mais ne t'avise plus de frapper Lexa. » Bellamy la regarda, l'aida à la lever et demanda :

« Pourquoi tu l'as protégé, tu as oubliée qu'elle nous a trahis ? » La blonde commença a marcher vers le camp, un des soldats portait Lexa mais elle le surveillait de prés. Aby avait déjà été installée dans la tente.

« Tu ne comprends pas, je ne peux pas t'expliquer. » dit-elle avant de disparaitre dans la tente en emmenant Lexa, qui commençait à se réveiller avec elle. Aby était toujours inconsciente, la blonde la regarda un long moment, elle se sentait coupable des cernes qui remplissaient le visage de sa mère. Elle retourna près de Lexa, allongée sur un autre lit, elle commençait à se réveiller mais du sang coulait encore de son front. Clarke attrapa une compresse qu'elle trempa dans de l'eau avant de nettoyer le visage de la brune.

« Aie » rétorqua Lexa avant de se relever. La blonde la plaqua contre le lit.

« Non bouge pas je vais recoudre, tu as une légère entaille. » Lexa ne lutta pas mais ferma les yeux quand elle sentit la main de Clarke caressait son visage, ce qui lui provoqua des frissons.

« Hum…et en fait bravo pour le cheval, t'as réussie à descendre cette fois ! » rétorqua Lexa avec un petit rire. La blonde s'assit près du lit de Lexa et répondit :

« J'aurais préféré que tu m'aides comme la dernière fois. » elle rigole, « Je suis désolée pour Bellamy, j'ai cru qu'il allait te tuer… » Elle baissa la tête, c'est vrai son cœur avait failli s'arrêter quand elle avait vu l'arme de Bellamy tendu vers Lexa.

« Je le comprends, je vous ais trahis, j'aurais fait pareil a sa place mais moi j'aurais fini mon travail. » rétorqua Lexa.

« Encore heureux que tu m'as appris à me battre alors ! » répondit Clarke en caressant la joue de Lexa. La brune la regarda dans les yeux et luis sourit tout simplement, un sourire qui voulait tous dire, la blonde se perdit dans ce sourire puis fut interrompit par Lexa qui s'exclama :

« Et ta mère ? Elle va bien ? » La blonde se retourna, sa mère commençait à bouger.

« Je crois qu'elle se réveille, je vais aller la voir. » répondit la blonde, le stress lui montant à la gorge. Elle laissa Lexa seule pour aller voir sa mère, située à l'autre bout de la tente. Elle prit une chaise et s'assit prés de sa mère, sa main dans la sienne.

Aby entrouvrait légèrement les yeux, elle aperçue le visage de Clarke. Elle resta figée, elle pensait être devenue folle.

PDV Aby :

Oh mon dieu qu'est ce qi m'arrive ? je suis devenue folle ma parole ! Elle est la devant moi… Je…non ce n'est pas possible, elle est morte. Pourquoi je pleure ? Je, ce n'est pas réel !

« Maman… » Rétorqua Clarke en lui attrapant plus fermement la main. Aby n'arrivait pas à parler mais au bout de quelques secondes, elle reprit son souffle.

« Je suis en train de rêver ? » demanda-t-elle alors. La blonde lui caressa la joue et répondit :

« Non je suis bien réelle Maman, je suis désolée de t'avoir laissée mais je devais partir tu comprends ? Je ne pouvais pas rester ici en sachant tout ce que j'avais fait pour nous en sortir…Bellamy m'a promis de prendre soin de toi, c'est pour ça qu'il t'as dit ça, je ne prévoyais pas de revenir un jour. » Aby commença à pleurer de plus belle mais se leva rapidement et pris sa fille dans ses bras, la serrant de plus en plus fort comme pour empêcher sa fille de partir encore une fois, elle ne voulait plus la lâcher. La blonde pleura à son tour et Aby posa sa main derrière la tête de Clarke, elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de perdre sa fille encore une fois.

« Je…je pensais que tu étais morte…Je t'aime tellement ! Plus jamais je te quitterais tu entends ? J'ai cru t'avoir perdu pour toujours… » Aby resta dans les bras de sa fille quelques minutes encore puis se détacha pour embrasser la joue trempée de sa fille. Elle se tourna et aperçu Lexa, assise sur le lit, les regardant toutes les deux. Aby changea immédiatement d'humeur et cria :

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait la ? C'est à cause de toi que ma fille est partie ! » S'adressant à la guerrière. La brune n'osa pas répliquer mais Clarke s'en chargea.

« Maman, sans elle, je ne serais jamais revenue, je l'ai pardonnée, elle a fait ça pour me protéger. » Aby passa des yeux de Lexa à ceux de Clarke, elle avait un regard interrogateur et attendait une explication. Lexa se leva, s'approcha d'elles et raconta pourquoi elle avait dû les abandonner en tentant de ne pas montrer ses sentiments. Mais il faut avouer que les Griffin ont toujours eu un don pour cerner les émotions des gens. Aby se tourna vers Lexa et répondit :

« Dans ce cas, je te suis reconnaissante de ce que tu as fait pour Clarke, je vois bien que tu tiens à elle. » Les joues de la brunes commençaient à rougir ce qui fit rire Clarke. Aby ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait mais sourit à son tour. Elle passa toute la soirée accompagnée de Lexa et de sa fille. Elles évitaient de sortir car Lexa n'était pas vraiment la bienvenue ici. Elles étaient toutes les trois dans la tente quand Bellamy rentra.


	22. Chapter 22

**Heyyyyy je suis vraiment désolée pour cette absence mais cette fin d'année n'a pas été facile, je suis encore vraiment désolée mais me revoilà **

_Chapitre 22 : Surprise_

Pendant un instant, tous se dévisagèrent. Lexa, elle, regardait Bellamy dans les yeux mais celui-ci semblait ne pas se soucier d'elle. Il s'approcha des trois femmes et demanda :

« Je peux vous emprunter Clarke un instant ? » Clarke se leva, croisa le regard de Lexa qui semblait avoir une pointe de jalousie, lui sourit et se retourna vers Bellamy.

« Tu vas essayer de me tuer moi aussi ? » dit-elle une pointe d'ironie dans sa voie. Bellamy ne répondit pas et ils sortirent de la tente ensemble, laissant Lexa seule accompagnée d'Aby. Bellamy emmena Clarke dans un coin plus isolé de la foret, non loin du campement. Le reflet de la lune éblouissait le visage de Clarke. Bellamy la contempla comme ça quelques instants avant de rétorquer :

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout a l'heure, au début j'ai cru qu'elle t'avait faite prisonnière tu m'avais tellement manquée, je…tu es magnifique. » Clarke recula d'un pas, est ce que Bellamy avait des sentiments pour elle, elle ne le savait pas. La blonde répondit :

« Je comprends que tu n'es pas compris au début mais même quand je t'ai dit qu'elle n'était pas dangereuse, tu m'as poussé pour l'abattre, tu t'en rends compte ? Tu aurais été près à lui tirer une balle dans la tête Bellamy. » Bellamy esquissa un sourire moqueur, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle protégeait la femme qui l'avait forcée à pousser ce levier et tuer tous ces gens.

« Mais… pourquoi tu la protèges ? ce devrait être moi celui a qui tu tiens et essai de protéger ! » Rétorque-t-il d'un air possessif et jaloux. Clarke le dévisagea avant de répondre :

« Pardon ? Je ne la protège pas, je fais ce qui est juste et en aucun cas elle ne méritait la balle que tu lui réservais. Et je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre. » Elle partit avant même que Bellamy ait eu le temps de dire quelque chose. Pendant ce temps, Aby et Lexa discutaient dans la tente, bien que Lexa évite tout sujet de conversation concernant la belle blonde. Aby l'avait remarqué, elle commençait à se poser des questions sur leurs relations mais ne lui fit pas la remarque. Après quelques minutes à discuter sur ce qu'elle et Clarke avaient parcourues pour trouver le camp, la blonde fit irruption dans la tente, visiblement contrarié. Aby se leva puis s'approcha de sa fille.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ma chérie ? » La blonde la regarda puis lui sourit avant de répondre :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien d'important. Je suis contente de t'avoir retrouvé tu sais. » Aby pris sa fille dans les bras. La blonde aimerait tellement lui raconter tout ce qu'elle a vécu depuis qu'elle est avec Lexa. Elles avaient l'habitude de se raconter toutes leurs histoires ensembles. A chaque fois que Clarke sortait avec un garçon, elle en parlait des heures avec sa mère. Elle aimait tellement fort Lexa , plus que tous les autres, elle aurait tellement aimer pouvoir en discuter avec Aby, mais Lexa est une fille…qui plus est le leader d'un clan et celle qui les a tous laissés a Mount Weather, Clarke avait peur de sa réaction. Après quelques minutes, Aby desserra son étreinte et demanda à Clarke :

« Bon, cette journée m'a anéanti, j'ai besoin de sommeil, et vous aussi, vous avez eu une longue journée ! Il y a une chambre de ce cote, il y a deux lits donc vous pouvez rester ensemble, en plus j'ai peur de laisser Lexa seule ici avec tous ces gens qui lui en veulent. Je dormirais dans la chambre de l'autre côté de la tente. Bonne nuit les filles » Elle embrassa sa fille sur la joue et fit un petit signe de main à Lexa puis disparue dans sa chambre. Lexa et Clarke se dirigèrent vers la leur. A peine rentrées, Lexa demanda :

« Qu'est- ce qu'il s'est passé avec Bellamy ? » Clarke pouvait lire la jalousie sur le visage de la guerrière, bien qu'elle tenta de le dissimuler.

« Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je te protégeais toi et pas lui » dit-elle en se rapprochant dangereusement de Lexa, qui bascula sur le lit. La blonde se plaça au-dessus d'elle, « mais je crois bien qu'il y a un peu de jalousie dans les parages » La blonde sourit tandis que Lexa fit comme ci elle n'avait pas entendu. Elles rigolèrent toutes les deux puis Clarke rapprocha ses lèvres de celle de Lexa pour un baiser passionné. La brune agrippa la blonde par les hanches pour la rapprocher d'elle, afin que leurs corps se touchent. Lexa chuchota « Je t'aime » a l'oreille de Clarke avant de l'embrasser de plus belle. Dès qu'elle touchait Clarke, c'était comme si une décharge électrique parcourait tous son corps et lui donnait une force qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Dans un même temps, elle se sentait totalement vulnérable, elle ne pouvait pas se contrôler avec elle, elle n'arrivait pas à cacher ses émotions et c'est ce qui plaisait a Clarke. Elle aimait quand Lexa n'arrivait pas à se contrôler face à elle, cela montrait a qu'elle point elle l'intriguait, elle adorait jouer avec ça. La blonde plaça les mains de Lexa en arrière mais la brune fit demi-tour pour se retrouver à nouveau sur Clarke.

« Tu me rends totalement accro. »

« Je sais » La blonde rapprocha son visage de celui de Lexa mais juste avant de l'embrasser, elle reprit le pouvoir et tourna pour que Lexa soit de nouveau sous elle. « Mais dis-moi, je fais des progrès en terme de combat, j'ai réussi à te battre. » dit-elle en l'embrassant encore, comme si c'était la première fois. Mais soudain, un bruit se fit entendre, Aby venait de rentrer dans leur chambre, avec deux serviettes, son visage était comme figé. Après quelques secondes, elle posa les serviettes et rétorqua :

« Pour vous laver demain. Je vous laisse. » et sortit de la tente en vitesse.


	23. Chapter 23

**Bonjour à tous **** Bon voilà un nouveau chapitre, désolée encore une fois de l'attente mais je fais de mon mieux ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à rajouter de commentaires j'y répondrais volontiers ! **

**Sur ceeeeee, bonne lecture :D **

**PS : Pour ceux qui ont attendus comme des fous comme moi pour le retour de the 100 vous avez vu ça ? Olala je vais devenir folle x) **

Chapitre 23 : La boule au ventre.

A ces paroles, Clarke descendu du lit très rapidement et regarda sa mère partir sans dire un mot. Elle resta figée comme cela quelques instants tandis que Lexa s'assit sur le lit pour faire face à Clarke.

« Je suis désolée… » la brune finit-elle de dire. Clarke se retourna vers elle, ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun mot ne sortis. Elle la regarda dans les yeux puis répondit :

« Non c'est moi qui suit désolée, je peux pas faire ça… » Puis sortis en trombe de la tente. Lexa resta sur le lit, elle était un peu déçue que la blonde soit partie après cette altercation avec Aby mai en même temps, elle l'a comprenait. Lexa resta quelques minutes sur le lit, sans pouvoir bouger puis se décida de laisser Clarke tranquille, de la laisser prendre le temps qu'elle avait besoin pour digérer tout ça et elle décida d'aller voir Aby dès la première heure du jour. Clarke, quant a elle, avait rejoint la tente de Raven pour la nuit puisqu'elle ne savait pas où aller, après une bonne heure de discussion, qui leur avait bien manqué à toutes les deux, elles s'endormirent. Le fait de parler a Raven avait permis à Clarke d'oublier un peu ce qui venait de se passer. Lexa, elle, resta pensive dans son lit quelques heures avant de réussir à trouver le sommeil. Lexa se réveilla assez tôt, comme elle l'avait prévue, elle sortit de sa chambre pour aller voir Aby et tenter d'expliquer la situation. Aby était assise à la table en train de boire un café. Elle leva les yeux et aperçu la brune.

« Bonjour Lexa. » lui dit-elle d'un ton neutre. Lexa lui rendit son bonjour puis vint s'assoir en face d'Aby. « Clarke n'est pas avec toi ? » lui demanda-t-elle. Hésitante, Lexa répondit :

« Hum…elle est partie quand vous… quand vous nous avez aperçues… ». Aby aperçue très vite la mine triste de Lexa et lui pris la main.

« Je suis désolée d'être entrée comme ça… j'ai juste été surprise…je ne comprends pas trop. Explique-moi. » Lexa avait les larmes aux yeux mais releva la tête. Aby ne l'avait jamais vue aussi faible.

« Je pense que c'est avec elle que vous devriez en parler… ». Aby la regarda et répondit :

« Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais. J'aimerais en parler avec vous deux ensemble, si tu es d'accord bien sûr. » Lexa fit une mine étonnée et rétorqua :

« Oui bien sûr, enfin si Clarke veut bien. »

« Bien sûr qu'elle sera d'accord, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé après mon passage mais il faut la comprendre, elle ne t'en veut pas. » Lexa acquiesça de la tête et au même moment, Clarke rentra dans la tente. Elle fit d'abord choquée de voir sa mère tenir la main de Lexa puis s'assit à son tour à la table. Après quelques minutes de silence, Clarke rétorqua :

« Désolée Maman. »

« Désolée de quoi ma chérie ? » répondit Aby en lui prenant la main à son tour.

«…désolée d'être tombée amoureuse d'une traitre. » A ces paroles, Lexa senti comme un poignard dans son cœur tellement le choc fut brutal, les larmes lui montèrent d'un coup aux yeux mais n'aimant pas se montrer faible, elle se leva brusquement en lâchant la main d'Aby et répondit :

« Tu as raison, je suis toujours une traitre à tes yeux, il n'y a plus aucune solution, je dois partir. » Son ton était tellement sec que personne ne bougea, elle lança un regard d'adieu à Aby puis sortie de la tente en remettant son manteau de fourrure. La blonde se rendit alors compte de son erreur mais il était trop tard, Lexa était déjà partie.

« Maman je suis désolée, je sais à quel point je t'ai déçue et je sais aussi que Lexa est sans doute une traitre à tes yeux et que tu la déteste mais je pense plus ça d'elle…c'est une personne... » Elle n'eue pas le temps de finir que sa mère la coupa.

« Je sais. J'ai discuté avec elle quand tu n'étais pas là et c'est une personne bien, j'ai bien vu qu'elle avait un cœur et que celui-ci battait pour toi. Tout ce qui m'importe c'est que tu sois heureuse et j ne t'ai jamais vu autant souriante qu'avec elle. Va la chercher. » Clarke se leva et répondit :

« Merci, je t'aime maman. »

« Moi aussi ma puce. Tu sais, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, quoi qu'il arrive, alors n'ai pas honte de tes sentiments, que ce soit une fille ou un garçon, si tu l'aimes, c'est le principal. » La blonde regarda sa mère en souriant puis sortie de la tente en courant pour retrouver sa belle brune.

Clarke traversa la foret a la recherche de Lexa, elle criait de tout son possible. Elle avait peur de la perdre pour de bon, ce qu'elle lui avait dit était tellement horrible. Mais après plusieurs heures de marches, elle arriva près d'un ruisseau et aperçue Lexa de dos.

« Lexa ? » La brune se retourna, ses yeux étaient rouges et bouffis à cause des larmes, quelque chose clochait. Elle s'approchât d'elle mais une fois placée devant la brune, Clarke aperçue du poison dans les mains de Lexa. Leur regard se croisa dans un silence.

« Je suis désolée. » rétorqua Lexa avant de tomber à terre.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello **** Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! Je sais que le dernier s'est arrêté en laissant pas mal de suspense mais je vous laisse découvrir la suite !**

**Boubou :**** Merci pour tes reviews, ils me font super plaisir à chaque fois ! Bah écoute je te laisse découvrir la suite sans plus tarder alors ) Bisous !**

**Edas44 :**** Alors d'abord merci de ton commentaire :p Et oui j'ai toujours eu du mal à comprendre le fonctionnement de ce site mais je crois bien que j'ai réussie à faire ce que tu m'a conseillé **** Bonne lecture !**

**Lexa22 :**** Merci beaucoup ! Tu verras bien dans ce chapitre )**

Chapitre 24 : Pourquoi ?

Les guerriers soufflaient dans les trompes, le temps était sombre, le visage des habitants dépité, aujourd'hui était un jour sans rire, sans joie, car aujourd'hui la Heda était morte. Son corps était sur un lit perfectionné avec des feuilles et des banches au milieu du village. Tout le monde se tenait en cercle sans dire un mot. Clarke, pale, laissait rouler les larmes sur ses joues, les yeux rouges, elle regardait Lexa, la femme qu'elle aimait, s'en aller pour toujours… Aby, quant à elle avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille, comme un signe d'affection mais en même temps de compréhension. C'était finit. Comment une si belle histoire avait pu être soudain stoppée à cause de mauvaise parole. Un mot, une vie, et tout s'envole. Le corps de la brune était maintenant enveloppé d'un drap léger, Clarke tenait la torche qui allait bruler tout ce qu'il restait de celle qu'elle aimait. Mais elle savait que c'est ce qu'aurait voulu la brune. Elle descend la torche pour que le feu touche le drap. Ces secondes apparaissent comme les plus longues de sa vie…

« Ahhhhhhhhh » cria Clarke en se levant de son lit tellement vite qu'elle retombât aussitôt sur le matelas. Elle était trempée, son t-shirt collait ses seins nus et ses cheveux collaient son visage. Pendant un instant, sa respiration était lourde, forte, comme si elle étouffait. Aby accourue alors, inquiéter et s'exclama :

« Clarke ça va ? » Clarke releva la tête et commença à pleurer. Aby pris une serviette sur le côté et pris sa fille dans ses bras en lui essuyant les larmes qui lui coulaient maintenant dans le coup. « Chuuuuut, ça va aller, c'était un cauchemar, calme toi… » lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille. Après plusieurs minutes, le temps pour Clarke de retrouver une respiration normale, celle-ci demanda :

« Lexa ? »

« Elle est à côté, tu sais…elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillé, le poison qu'elle a pris l'a plongé dans le coma, mais comme je ne suis pas apte à connaitre la quantité qu'elle a prise je ne sais pas quand elle va se réveiller… » Expliqua Aby.

« Ou si elle va se réveiller un jour…Je sais Maman, ça fait bientôt 2 mois que tu me dis ça…. » Rétorqua Clarke.

« Et ça fait 2 mois que tu fais le même cauchemar… »

« Elle me manque trop…c'est de ma faute si elle est dans cet état. »

« Chérie tu ne savais pas ce que tu disais, oui tu as fait une erreur mais tu ne pouvais pas savoir que cela engendrerais une telle situation. Clarke baissa le regard et rétorqua :

« Je vais près d'elle. » Sa mère souffla mais fit un signe de tête positif. Cela faisait deux mois que la blonde passait ses journées assise près de Lexa en espérant un signe de sa part, mais toujours rien. Aby et Clarke avait ramené Lexa dans son village, son peuple méritait d'être au courant de la situation et la blonde avait pensé que Lexa arriverait mieux à se réveiller dans un lieu qui lui est cher. Clarke s'asseyait près de la brune. Celle-ci était allongée sur un lit, le drap remonter jusqu'à ses épaules et son visage avait été lavé avec soin par Aby. Sans la peinture, elle paraissait beaucoup plus sereine et apaisée. La blonde l'embrassa sur le front, comme elle le faisait tous les jours et répondit :

« Je sais que je te le dis tous les jours mais il faut que tu reviennes…Tu me manques et je ne peux rien faire sans toi…Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais et je m'excuserais le restant de mes jours s'il le faut. Je t'en prie reviens-moi… » Elle ferma les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de sortir à nouveau. Elle resta ainsi toute la journée, à attendre un mouvement, un signe, quoi que ce soit. Mais rien. Le soir enfin arrivé, Clarke retrouva sa mère ainsi que tous les villageois pour diner dans la tente, comme à leur habitude. Enfin, sans Lexa, c'est vrai que ce n'était pas pareil, mais tout le monde faisait de son mieux pour parler de bonnes choses. Que ce soit les résultats positifs des enfants à leur apprentissage du combat et de la médecine, la bonne récolte du gibier ou bien même la belle avancée de la muraille censée protéger le village, tout le monde essayait de passer du bon temps. Clarke, elle, ne parlait pas mais souriait de temps en temps en attendant les exploits de certains dans leur domaine. Elle essayait de rester forte comme le lui avait appris la brune, mais elle n'était pas comme elle et elle avait du mal à cacher ses émotions bien longtemps, ce pourquoi elle restait dans la tente tout la journée.

Les mêmes journées se répétaient. Le matin, Clarke se réveillait en pleurs, elle passait sa journée à parler à Lexa, puis elle allait se coucher en pleurs. Aby avait tant bien que mal essayé de la distraire et de la faire participer aux activités du village mais ses tentatives avaient toutes échouées malheureusement. Aujourd'hui faisait exactement 2 mois qu'elle était dans le coma, 62 jours, 1488 minutes, 89 280 secondes…. Clarke se leva du lit ou était Lexa et se dirigea vers sa mère qui l'attendait les bras ouvert, comme pour la consoler, encore une journée sans elle. La blonde rentra dans sa chambre.

« Atchoum ! »

« A tes souhaits Maman ! » cria la blonde en s'asseyant sur le lit.

« Ce n'étais pas moi » rétorqua Aby en se pointant à l'entrée de sa chambre. Elles se fixèrent alors dans les yeux quelques secondes puis coururent voir la brune.

« B-bonjour » répondit Lexa, la voix faible et tremblante.


	25. Chapter 25

**Bonjour :D comme vous pouvez le voir, ce chapitre a été posté assez rapidement (je m'applaiudis moi-même haha) et je vous laisse lire la suite mais je voulais vous parler d'un projet de nouvelle fiction sur le couple clexa bien entendu. Je pensais en commencer une autre mais plus dans un univers tel que l'université et tout, ça vous dit ?**

**Boubou :**** C'était l'effet attendu :p Et désolée si c'est trop cours mais j'aime bien ne pas faire trop long pour vous faire souffrir plus mouhaha x) bonne lecture à toi !**

** :**** Oh merci c'est trop gentil **

Chapitre 25 : Souvenirs.

Clarke ne pouvait plus bouger, elle se sentait comme collée au sol. Elle n'entendait plus rien, elle voyait juste sa mère se rapprocher de Lexa pour voir si elle se sentait bien et vérifier que tout aller bien. La blonde, elle, la regardait dans les yeux, les deux ne détachaient pas le regard l'une de l'autre.

« Lexa ? C'est Aby, tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ? » La brune tourna alors la tête faiblement, étonnée, elle répondit :

« Pardon ? je…je qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qui vous êtes ? » La mère de Clarke se tourna vers sa fille qui ne semblait toujours pas réagir, elle prit alors le tabouret et plaça sa main sur le front de la brune.

« Tu te souviens comment tu t'appelles ? » La brune commença à pleurer, elle ne se souvenait plus de rien.

« Je, euh non » déclara-t-elle entre deux pleurs. Après quelques minutes, elle commença à paniquer et à essayer de sortir du lit, ses forces étant trop faibles, Aby n'eut pas de mal à la contrôler. « Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! » cria-t-elle alors prise de panique.

« Tu, tu as mangé du poison et tu es tombée dans le coma, ça fait deux mois que ma fille veille sur toi tous les jours. Il faut que tu te souviennes, tu as ton peuple ici, c'est toi qui en es la souveraine. Tu as tellement de choses à faire ici, le camp a besoin de toi. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile à digérer mais je pense que ta perte de mémoire est du à ton coma un peu long, il faut travailler pour que tu la retrouves mais ça ne vas pas être facile. Je te répète, tu es Lexa, Heda du camp et grande guerrière. » Lexa tourna alors la tête vers la blonde mais celle-ci avait déjà disparue. Aby répondit :

« Vous êtes très proches, il faut qu'elle encaisse le coup mais elle reviendra, ne t'inquiète pas, je compte sur elle pour t'aider à recouvrer la mémoire. »

« On est proches ? On est sœurs ? » Demanda la brune étonnée.

« Je la laisserais t'expliquer tout ça mais non, vous n'êtes pas sœurs… » Répondit Aby, gênée. « Maintenant il faut que tu te reposes, tu as pas mal de fièvre. » déclara-t-elle avant de laisser la brune se rendormir. Elle sortit alors de la pièce et découvrit sa fille assise à la table, la tête dans les mains. Elle s'assit alors a cote d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule. La blonde ne mit pas longtemps avant de plonger dans ses bras et pleurer toutes les larmes de son cœur. Lexa de l'autre cote se rallongea sur le lit, elle entendait Clarke pleurer.

« Je suis Lexa… » Se dit-elle avant de refermer ses yeux.

La blonde releva doucement la tête. Aby essuya les larmes qui coulaient encore.

« Elle ne se souvient plus de moi…de nous… » Réussit-elle finalement à dire.

« Elle va avoir besoin de toi plus que jamais, sa perte de mémoire est temporaire mais si on ne fait rien pour l'aider, elle risque de ne jamais se souvenir de qui elle est réellement, elle a besoin de toi Clarke. »

« Je ferais mon possible. » rétorqua Clarke qui essuya ses larmes avec sa manche avant de se relever et d'aller vérifier que Lexa dormais. Elle revint alors sur ses pas et déplaça le lit de sa chambre a cote de celui de Lexa. Elle se coucha aussitôt et s'endormit en quelques minutes. Aby, regardait les deux jeunes femmes, elle sourit :

« Qu'est ce qui je suis fière de toi, ton père le serait aussi. » Le lendemain, Lexa se réveilla la première. En apercevant Clarke a cote d'elle, elle n'osa pas trop bouger. Elle attendit alors que celle-ci se réveille. Apres une dizaine de minutes, elle décida de la réveiller en lui soufflant déçue et faisant mine de dormir. Cette tentative réussie, la brune ouvra les yeux et aperçue la blonde l'observer. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle demanda :

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » La blonde sentit un léger pincement au cœur mais répondit :

« Je m'appelle Clarke, je vais tout faire pour t'aider à retrouver la mémoire. » Lexa lui sourit et répondit :

« Merci. » Même en ayant perdue la mémoire, la brune était intriguer par quelques chose cher Clarke, quand elle l'avait vue la première fois, elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard d'elle. Elle trouvait sa étrange mais n'y réfléchissait pas trop.

« Bon alors voilà comment on va faire. Je vais essayer de t'expliquer à quoi ressemblait ta vie et dès que u te souviens de quelque chose il faut que tu me le dises d'accord ? »

« Marché conclu. » répondit la brune en lui serrant la main. Elle sentit alors une décharge électrique en touchant la main de Clarke, elle recula alors brusquement sa main. La blonde afficha un léger sourire avant de demander :

« Tu as faim non ? Allons te montrer comment fonctionne le camp, ton camp. » Lexa afficha un sourire qui réchauffa le cœur de la blonde, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu sourire et bouger, même si celle-ci avait perdu la mémoire, elle était contente qu'elle soit revenue à elle. Elles se dirigèrent alors toutes les deux vers la tente ou Aby avait déjà expliqué la situation au villageois. Quand elles entrèrent, tous els regard étaient sur elle. La brune se sentit gênée puis s'assit à la chaise que lui avait montré Clarke. Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi faim de toute sa vie, elle dévorait tout sur la table ce qui faisait rire les autres. En même temps de manger, chacun essayait de lui expliquer comment fonctionner le village. Elle eut alors un premier déclique.

« Le peuple de Mount Weather ! » cria-t-elle comme heureuse de sa découverte. Tout le monde se mit à sourire mais le visage de Lexa se décomposa et elle se tourna vers Clarke. « J'ai trahis ton peuple c'est ça ? » La blonde répondit :

« Oui mais je t'ai pardonné pour ça, cette période est loin ne t'inquiète pas. » Lexa afficha un petit sourire, elle ne se souvenait toujours pas des raisons qui l'avaient poussées à la trahir et donc pas de sa relation avec Clarke. La journée fut très longue, on avait montré a Lexa chaque petit détail du village et de son fonctionnement, on l'avait même emmenée en forêt et expliquer la partie détaillée sur comment elle était en tant que Heda. Le soir en allant se coucher, c'était comme si on lui avait raconté une histoire toute la journée, mais elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Allongée aux cotés de Clarke, elle demanda :

« Et ma vie personnelle ? Personne ne m'en a parlé… J'ai des parents ? un copain ? » La blonde se tourna, une petite larme coula sur sa joue qu'elle essuya toute suite.

« Tu sais, je pense que pour aujourd'hui on t'a expliqué déjà pas mal de choses, on verra demain d'accord ? Reposes toi. » La brune acquiesça et elles s'endormirent toutes les deux. En plein milieu de la nuit, un cri strident réveilla Clarke et Aby. Lexa était en sueur et à bout de souffle, après quelques minutes, celle-ci déclara :

« Je me souviens que je suis Heda, mon peuple, et…. Clarke je ne me souviens toujours pas. » La blonde était abasourdie pas cette révélation. Après de longues explications, il semblait que Lexa se souvenait de tout excepté Clarke et la nation de glace. Aby était repartie se coucher et Clarke et Lexa parlaient encore. Lexa demanda alors :

« Bon alors tu vas m'expliquer ce que je suis pour toi parce que j'aimerais bien savoir. » Elle avait retrouvé son sérieux et son sang-froid qu'elle avait avant ce qui fit rire Clarke. Son visage redevint sérieux et elle demanda alors :

« Tu es sure que tu veux que je t'explique ? » La brune perplexe, acquiesça de la tête.

« Pourquoi tu ne devrais pas, raconte-moi tout depuis le début. » La blonde hésita mis elle commença alors son récit, de toute façon il fallait bien lui dire…

« On s'est connue quand je suis arrivé avec mon peuple sur votre terre. Vous nous avez considérés comme des ennemis et tenter de nous tuer. Ensuite on a réussi a trouver une entente. Toi et moi, on s'est alliés contre le peuple de Mount Weather pour que chacune de nous retrouve son peuple. On est devenue assez proches. Tu étais froide et distante, je pense que tu le sais, mais avec moi tu avais fini par me faire confiance…Et le jour de l'attaque du Mount Weather, je t'ai empêché de tuer une de mes amies qui était au courant de quelque chose d'important. C'est alors que tu m'as avoué que tu me faisais confiance….et ensuite tu…. » La brune était attentive, elle la regardait avec de grands yeux en attendant la suite.

« Et je ? » demanda-t-elle.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello **** Je reviens pour un nouveau chapitre ! Après l'épisode 3 de la saison 3 de the 100 j'étais morte et vous x) ? **

** :**** Merci !**

**Boubou :**** Je suis pas sadique mais il faut bien qu'il y ait de l'action dans tout ça x) haha tu n'as pas tout à fait tort ! Bonne lecture :p**

**Brittana1409 :**** Merci beaucoup **** j'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop attendre !**

Chapitre 26 : Mise au point.

« Et tu m'as embrassée. » La brune, choquée et gênée, commençait à rougir.

« Quoi ? » La blonde la coupa immédiatement.

« Attend laisse-moi finir d'accord ? C'est pas facile pour moi, tu poseras tes questions à la fin. » La brune répondit :

« Oui pardon je t'écoutes. »

« Donc je t'avais un peu rejetée mais nous sommes ensuite partis pour combattre le Mount Weather et c'est là que nous avons réussis à ouvrir les portes pour attaquer mais tu étais revenus avec les gens de la montagne en disant que tu avais fait un pacte avec eux dans lequel tu récupérais ton peuple sans te battre et que le miens soit sacrifié. Je t'ai longtemps hais et j'ai ensuite du tuer tout le monde dans cette montagne pour sauver mon peuple….Je m'en suis tellement voulue que j'ai quitté mon camp et tu m'as retrouvé, j'étais blessée. Au fil du temps tu m'as expliqué la véritable raison de ta trahison. La nation des glaces, qui avaient déjà tué Costia, ton premier amour allait revenir pour moi si tu n'accepter pas le deal… C'est pour ça que je suis restée et nous somme tombées amoureuse, je t'aime Lexa et quand tu t'es empoisonnée c'était parce que j'avais encore une fois utilisé ta trahison contre moi, je m'en suis tellement voulue après. Ces deux mois sont passés tellement lentement, je ne dormais plus, ne mangeait plus, je veillais sur toit toute la journée et quand je pense que tu ne te souviens plus de nous, ça me fait tellement mal… » La blonde pleurait maintenant à chaud de larmes. La brune encore choquée par cette révélation, pleurait aussi. La blonde semblait tellement triste et elle pouvait ressentir sa tristesse.

« Si je pouvais me souvenir je le ferais, je…je suis désolée, je fais tout ce que je peux, tu sais… tu as l'air de tenir à moi énormément mais je n'arrive pas… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas c'est pas ta faute… » Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux puis Lexa pris la main de Clarke, sui sourit, puis elles se rendormirent. Quelques semaines s'étaient passées depuis cette soirée, Lexa était redevenue la Heda du camp et avait retrouvés ses responsabilités. Elle avait d'ailleurs mis de côté Clarke puisqu'elle ne se souvenait pas d'elle. Elle commençait d'ailleurs a douté puisqu'elle s'étonnait d'avoir pu un jour faire preuve d'autant de faiblesse. Elle se souvenait d'elle comme étant froide, forte et solitaire. Elle travaillait beaucoup pour son camp, les seuls moments où elle côtoyait la blonde étaient lors des repas. La Blonde quant à elle, avait tenté le tout pour le temps mais maintenant, la brune ne voulait plus la voir. Leurs altercations étaient maintenant devenues froides et rapides. Ce soir-là, tout le village était dans la tente, la blonde se dirigeait vers sa place à côté de la commandante mais celle-ci l'arrêta avant qu'elle n'eut le temps d'atteindre la chaise.

« Désolée fille du ciel mais dorénavant se sera Indra qui sera à cette place, elle l'était avant ton arrivée et elle mérite cette place, c'est une grande guerrière, pas toi. » Sous le regard attristé de tous, Clarke se dirigea alors à côté de sa mère, qui était inquiète et triste pour sa fille. Depuis que Lexa c'était réveillé, rien n'allait bien pour elle. Elle prit alors doucement sa main sous la table pour lui montrer qu'elle sera toujours là pour elle. Le diner se passa en silence, depuis que Lexa avait retrouvé ses esprits excepté la partie joie, elle était redevenue celle d'avant. Après avoir fini le repas, Clarke se dirigea vers sa tente avec sa mère. Bien sûr, Lexa ne s'y trouvait plus, ayant rejoint la tente royale qui lui était réservée. Arrivées à leur domicile, Aby et Clarke s'assirent a la table central, Aby rétorqua :

« Tu sais Clarke….je pense qu'il serait peut-être temps de rentrer maintenant….Je crois que notre place n'est plus ici dorénavant. » Clarke, qui avait le visage décomposé, resta quelques minutes sans rien dire puis répondit :

« Tu as raison, elle ne se souviendra jamais de ce qu'on a vécue. On partira demain, on a un peuple à diriger pas vrai ? » Dit-elle avec un faux sourire. « Laisse-moi juste dire au revoir a Cabus, c'est mon seul vrai ami ici, il mérite de savoir. Lexa part à la chasse dans la matinée, je dirais a Cabus de lui dire. Sa mère se leva pour lui faire un bisou sur le front puis disparue dans sa chambre. Clarke quitta la table à son tour puis plongea dans son lit.

PDV Clarke :

Alors c'est la dernière fois qu'on va se voir ? Je ne la reverrai jamais…Je ne sais ce qui est le pire entre ne jamais la revoir ou de savoir que je ne lui manquerais pas. C'est terminé, il n'y aura plus de nous….Je ne la toucherais plus jamais, je ne l'embrasserais plus jamais…Je ne lui parlerais plus jamais… Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues mais elle s'endormit assez rapidement.

Les rayons du soleil réveilla la blonde, elle sortit du lit, sa mère avait déjà préparée le peu d'affaires qu'elles avaient. Clarke sortit de la tente. Elle aperçue alors Lexa sur le point de partir chasser. Celle-ci se retourna et elles restèrent quelques secondes comme ça à se regarder.

« Au revoir Lexa, je t'aimerais toujours. » chuchota alors Clarke. De toute façon, la brune était trop loin pour entendre. Celle-ci retourna la tête et disparue dans les bois. La blonde se dirigea alors vers la tente médicale de Cabus. Celui-ci se retourna tout souriant :

« Bien matinale aujourd'hui, je ne t'attendais pas avant quelques heures ! » rétorqua-t-il en rigolant.

« Je ne viens pas pour la médecine Cabus…je m'en vais…. » Le visage du médecin changea alors radicalement d'expression.

« Pourquoi ? Pour Lexa ? » Demanda-t-il sans paraitre étonné.

« Oui, c'est trop dur maintenant, je ne me sens plus à ma place… »

« Je comprends ta décision, j'aimerais bien retourner en arrière avec elle mais je crois bien que ce n'est plus possible… je te rendrais visite dès que je peux, tu ma me manquer ma blonde… » Clarke sourit puis le prit dans ses bras.

« Tu pourras juste dire à Lexa que nous sommes partis, et lui souhaiter une bonne continuation, de toute façon elle est bonne dans ce qu'elle fait… »

« Bien sur je lui dirais. » répondit-il, tout sérieux. Ils se prirent une dernière fois dans les bras avant de se quitter. Aby attendait Clarke devant la tente.

De son côté, Lexa était accompagnée de Indra et de plusieurs autres guerriers. Cela faisait à peine une heure qu'ils avaient commencée et ils avaient déjà trouvé 3 sangliers et 7 lapins.

« Bon on se sépare, Indra va sur la droite, vous deux allez tout droit et je vais vers la gauche, on se retrouve ici dans une heure. » Les autres acquiescèrent et tous coururent dans la direction convenue. Après quelques minutes de courses, Lexa arriva dans ce qui paraissait comme un petit camp improvisé.

PDV Lexa :

Tiens, il y a eu des visiteurs, le feu date de longtemps, le passage n'est pas récent, c'est bizarre cette impression de déjà-vu…

Elle se rapprocha alors de la cabane en bois pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne, celle-ci était bien sur vide. Elle s'apprêta à repartir quand elle eut un déclic.

La cabane, le feu de bois, Clarke à côté. Je crois que je me sentais stressait, Clarke était partie, j'avais eu peur de la perdre…Wow c'est fort ce que je ressens pour elle. La nuit, dans la cabane, Clarke m'enroule de ses bras tandis que mon cœur bas très vite.

La guerrière s'effondra au sol. Tous les souvenirs commençaient maintenant à défiler dans sa tête. Son premier baiser avec la blonde. Elle se souvenait de la détresse qu'elle ressentait quand celle-ci avait été blessée à deux reprises, Caleb…il avait tenté de tuer Clarke. Tout passait aussi vite que l'éclair et au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Lexa pris une grande inspiration, elle se souvenait de tous. Tous les sentiments qu'elle éprouvée pour cette fille qu'elle avait rejetée depuis des mois. De cette fille qui c'était battue en vain pour la retrouver…

Clarke, quant à elle, n'était toujours pas partie, les villageois avaient tenus à lui dire au revoir également, les adieu avaient été longs et éprouvant. Maintenant, les deux femmes commençaient a marché en direction de leur camp. Après quelques minutes, Clarke rétorqua :

« Oh zut, j'ai oublié quelques chose de très important dans la tente ! » Aby s'arrêta et demanda :

« Quoi donc ? »

« Le poignard que m'avait offert Lexa. »

« Faisons demi-tour, nous ne sommes pas très loin. » Elles prirent alors le chemin du retour pour trouver l'arme tandis que la brune commençait a courir elle aussi en direction du camp. Tandis qu'Aby rapporta des plantes médicinales a Cabus qu'elle avait trouvée en chemin, Clarke se dirigea vers la tente. Elle chercha quelques minutes le poignard avant de tomber dessus. Elle le regarda longuement, elle hésitait, elle ne savait pas si elle devait le prendre. C'est vrai, il appartenait à Lexa, son père lui avait donné…Mais elle se dit que si la brune en avait vraiment besoin, ce serait un prétexte pour la voir encore une fois. Elle plaça alors la lame dans sa poche puis s'apprêta à sortir de la tente.

Lexa courait, le camp était maintenant a porté de vu. Elle ne s'arrêta même pas près des villageois qui la regardaient d'un air interrogateur et fonça vers la tente de Clarke.

Clarke tomba au sol, quelqu'un lui avait sauté dessus en entrant trop vite.


	27. Chapter 27

**Bonjour les gens **** Je reviens pour un nouveau chapitre. Je tiens juste à dire que cette fanfiction touche à sa fin… Le 30****ème**** chapitre sera le dernier. Je viens juste vous prévenir mais c'est pour ça que j'en ai commencé une autre ^^ Bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même ! Bisous **

** :**** Je te retrouve partout toi xD et oui tu as raison haha !**

**MissHarpie :**** Merci à toi de l'avoir lu plutôt **** et contente que ça te plaise !**

**Boubou :**** Alors oui elle est très rapide haha mais merci ^^ Mon « projet » a été lancé et oui cet épisode était tellement génial ! Le 4 mon cœur a failli lâcher haha x)**

**Dragoncila :**** Sorry i can't understand your language ! I only can speak english and french..**

Chapitre 27 : Enfin..

« Aie merde ! » cria-t-elle prise de peur en tentant de sortir son poignard de sa poche. Mais avant même qu'elle ait mis la main dessus, elle s'aperçue que la personne qui se tenait sur elle n'était autre que….Lexa. « Lexa ? euh.. Heda ? » Demanda-t-elle frustrée. La brune se releva et fixa la blonde dans les yeux. Cette dernière rougissait et paraissait gênée. Clarke ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la brune plaça sa main derrière sa nuque et l'attira violemment à elle. Elles étaient assissent au sol, la brune toujours sur la blonde.

« Clarke je… » Répondit faiblement Lexa qui sentait le souffle de Clarke sur ses lèvres. Leurs visages étaient très près l'un de l'autre.

« Je suis désolée Heda, je ne vous ai pas vu venir… » Rétorqua Clarke comme pour se défendre. La brune ne répondit pas et rapprocha rapidement sa bouche de celle de Clarke. La blonde, étonnée, recula un moment pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« Je me souviens de tout. » répondit alors la brune sure d'elle. La blonde sourit et pleura en même temps avant d'embrasser de nouveau la belle brune. Ce baiser dura une éternité, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elles ne s'étaient pas touchées. Clarke plaça ses mains sur les joues de Lexa, comme pour l'empêcher de partir à nouveau, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. La brune, encerclait la taille de la blonde avec ses bras. Le contact de leur peau les faisait frissonner toutes les deux. Clarke, déboussolée, plaça sa tête dans le coup de la brune, qui lui caressait maintenant les cheveux. Aby, prévenue par les villageois, entra en trombe dans la tente et trébucha sur les deux jeunes filles, ce qui eut l'effet de se retrouver le corps étalé au sol. Aby se retourna violemment.

« Mais qu'est-ce-qui se passe ici ? » cria-t-elle en se relevant et remettant son t-shirt correctement. Elle vit alors les deux jeunes filles, dans les bras l'une de l'autre, en train de pouffer de rire. Elle comprit tout de suite ce qui se passait et demanda :

« Attendez, c'est bien ce que je pense ? »

« Oui maman, elle se souvient. » répliqua Clarke le sourire aux lèvres. Aby mis sa main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier de joie.

« Et là, vous rigoliez parce que je me suis rétamer comme une merde à cause de vous c'est ça ? » demanda-t-elle avec une mine révoltée. Lexa et Clarke pouffèrent de rire. Aby rigola à son tour avant de les prendre dans les bras toute contente.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps Aby, et d'avoir fait souffrir ta fille… » plaça finalement Lexa.

« Tu n'y pouvais rien ma chérie. C'est comme ça, mais maintenant on arrête les malheurs s'il-vous-plait. » Plaisanta Aby.

« On fera de notre mieux ! » répondit Clarke en prenant la main de la brune. Aby souri de nouveau, elle se leva pour sortir de la tente et se retourna vers les deux jeunes femmes.

« Et bien je n'ai plus qu'à prévenir tout le monde que nous restons ici. Je crois que les choses vont aller mieux maintenant. Je vais prévenir Cabus ! » Clarke et Lexa approuvèrent d'un signe de la tête. « Et je vais peut-être vous laisser vous retrouvez entre vous ça fait une éternité.. » fini-t-elle de dire avant de quitter la tente. Aby courut annoncer la nouvelle a tout le monde, les villageois connaissaient depuis longtemps la relation entre Lexa et la blonde, enfin ils s'en doutaient. Tous jetèrent leur chapeau ou autre choses qu'ils avaient dans la main en criant « Heda ! ». Aby se rendit vers la tente de Cabus qui était sortis entendant les bruits du village. Il fut surpris de voir Aby encore ici. Il allait justement la questionner avant qu'elle ne le prenne dans ses bras. Cette accolade avait l'air plus qu'amicale. Il est vrai que Clarke particulièrement s'était rapprochée de Cabus, mais Aby et lui avaient beaucoup de points communs étant donné leur spécialité en médecine et par conséquent passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes puis Cabus demanda alors :

« Alors tu restes ici finalement ? » encore un peu sous le choc de se contact qu'il espérait depuis déjà quelques temps.

« Lexa à retrouver la mémoire ! » cria-t-elle de joie presque les larmes aux yeux.

« Oh mais c'est génial ! » rétorqua-t-il heureux à son tour avant de reprendre Aby dans les bras. « Ta fille doit être tellement contente ! » rajouta-t-il ensuite.

« Nous allons rester. » déclara Aby sérieuse et assurée à la fois. « On se sent cher soit ici. » Elle le regarda dans les yeux quelques secondes puis Cabus l'attira a lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Ce fut un baiser rapide mais révélateur. Tous deux sourirent puis les applaudissements de certains villageois se fit entendre en arrière-plan, ce qui les firent rirent tous les deux. Ils entrèrent ensuite dans la tente de Cabus, la tente médicale bien sûr, qui sait ce qui allait se passer la bas.

Lexa et Clarke étaient toujours là, au sol ; elles avaient besoin de parler mais le désir physique était vraiment intense. Elles se redressèrent de sorte à ne pas trop se toucher. La blonde s'était remise à pleurer, elle qui s'était tant sentie coupable ces derniers moi, elle qui avait veillé jour et nuit sur celle qu'elle aime pour être la a son réveil, elle qui avait supporté l'ignorance de cette personne ensuite. Toute la pression qui avait été accumulée devait ressortir. Elle s'expliqua :

« Tu sais…ces derniers mois ont été les plus durs de ma vie Lexa, je m'en veux terriblement pour ce qui est arrivé, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça avant que tu n'essais de…de…nan mais tu te rendais pas compte ? tu étais prête a tout laisser, a m'abandonner, a me laisser seule comme ça…Tu n'imagines même pas ce que ça m'a fait de t'avoir perdue durant ces derniers mois, alors si je t'avais perdue pour toujours, je..je n'aurais pas pu survivre. Tu te rends compte ? Je n'aurais pas pu vivre sans toi tu entends ! Ne me refais plus jamais ça Lexa. Je sais que c'est de ma faute mais ne me quitte plus silteplait… » Les deux pleuraient à chaud de larmes. Elles se sentaient responsable de ce qui était arrivé.

« Clarke, je t'aime tellement. J'ai agis bêtement et en aucun cas ce n'était justifier de faire ce que j'ai fait. Ces derniers mois ont du être horrible, et rien que d'y penser me brise le cœur pour toi, oui parce que mon cœur t'appartient tu entends ? Et jamais je ne t'abandonnerais, même si j'étais redevenue celle d'avant, une partie de moi aurait continué de t'aimer comme je le ressens maintenant. Maintenant je ne te laisse plus, on va être heureuse Clarke, et oui il y aura peut-être d'autres obstacles. Mais on les surmontera comme on a déjà fait jusque-là, on est forte, je suis forte pour toi. Sans toi, je ne suis qu'une statue de glace, sans cœur ni émotions. Tu es tout pour moi. »

« On va être heureuse… » Répéta Clarke en saisissant la main de la brune.


	28. Chapter 28

**Je suis vraiment désolée de l'attente mais j'ai été très occupée ! Je ne vous fait pas plus patienter je poste la suite **

**RIP LEXA**

** :**** Merci de ta fidélité ! Ça me fait plaisir )**

**MissHarpie :**** En voilà plus x)**

**Dragoncila :**** Sorry i don't understand your language and i can't talk to you if you can't speak french or english..**

**Boubou :**** Et oui haha, je pense que nous sommes tous en deuil la alors je te laisse lire ca tranquille !**

**Brittana1409 :**** Oui tu as raison c'était très rapide mais arriver à ce point de la fanfic, je manque d'imagination et du coup j'ai tendance à bâcler trop vite ! Bonne lecture **

Chapitre 28 : Après les explications..

Elles n'osaient plus vraiment bouger, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elles ne s'étaient pas touchées. Clarke se sentait étrangement à la fois gênée mais aussi tellement contente. Comme une source de chaleur qui venait réchauffer son corps qui avait été si négligé ces derniers moi, elle était tellement concentrée sur Lexa et sa guérison qu'elle ne prenait plus soin d'elle et elle s'était déjà coupée avec le poignard que lui avait donné Lexa comme pour se punir d'avoir plongée celle qu'elle aimait dans le coma pendant si longtemps. Mais à ce moment précis, cette chaleur la remplissait de bonheur et la faisait sortir en quelque sorte d'une pause, comme si elle reprenait gout à la vie. Du cote de Lexa, elle n'avait pas ressenti ça depuis longtemps, le sentiment d'aimer quelqu'un et d'être aimé pas cette personne. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire, elle se sentait bête à rester là, assise par terre, à se tenir la main. Elle se leva alors et aida la blonde à se relever à son tour. Elles étaient face à face, le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre. La blonde se rapprocha doucement sans pour autant embrasser la brune. Elle caressa sa joue avec sa main droite, sa main gauche se posa sur a taille de Lexa. La brune ferma les yeux quelques instants. La blonde mis sa main dans ses cheveux et rapprocha son visage de celui de la brune, qui ne bougeait plus. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Clarke sur sa peau ce qui lui donnait quelques frissons. La blonde embrassa d'abord le front de Lexa, elle descendit ses lèvres sur sa joue, gauche, sa joue droite, le manteau puis elle descendit dans le coup. Elle se replaça en face de Lexa, toujours les yeux fermés. La brune était comme paralysée, rien que d'être touchée par Clarke lui faisait beaucoup d'effet. Sa bouche était légèrement entre-ouverte. La blonde rapprocha ses lèvres de celles de la brune. Elle l'embrassa alors tendrement en posant ses mains sur la taille de Lexa. Le baiser devint rapidement plus passionné et intense et les deux jeunes femmes avaient du mal à rester debout. Lexa prit Clarke par la main et l'emmena dans sa « chambre ». La blonde tomba sur le lit et Lexa se mit sur elle, sa jambe faisant pression sur l'entrejambe de Clarke. Les lèvres de Lexa descendirent dans le coup de la blonde qui d'un coup tourna Lexa violemment Lexa sur le lit pour être sur elle a son tour. La brune rigola.

« Tu vas pas recommencer, je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais plus forte que toi, tu n'as aucune chance ! » se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

« Je te rappelle que la dernière fois je t'ai battue a plats de couture madame la commandante ! » se moqua Clarke a son tour. Lexa fit virevolter la blonde très vite en dessous d'elle. Il est vrai que durant ces derniers moi, Clarke n'avait pas pris beaucoup de force et avait plutôt perdue beaucoup de poids.

« Dis-moi tu t'es laissée faire la parce que t'as pas beaucoup résistée » ria la brune. La blonde, ne rigolait plus, elle avait essayée de résister mais elle s'est vite rendu compte qu'elle n'était plus celle d'avant.

« Désolée j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour m'entrainer ces derniers mois. » ajouta-t-elle, neutre. La brune la regarda, attristée. Elle enleva ses mains des poignets de Clarke qu'elle avait bloqué pour empêcher la blonde de contre attaquer mais remarqua les marques de coupures et les cicatrices sur ses poignets elle s'assit alors sur le lit en face de la blonde et demanda sérieusement :

« Tu as perdue combien de kilos Clarke ? » La blonde, gênée, ne voulut pas répondre.

« Je ne sais pas, la balance de Cabus était cassée. » mentit-elle, très mal d'ailleurs.

« Clarke… »

« 13 kilos. »

« Tu as perdue 13 kilos ? » demanda la brune choquée.

« Oui, voilà t'es contente ? » rajouta la blonde énervée.

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as aux poignets ? » demanda Lexa les larmes aux yeux. Clarke dirigea son regard vers ses bras et cacha avec son t-shirt les coupures.

« Tu n'étais plus la. » répondit la blonde en pleurs après quelques minutes. La brune pris la blonde dans ses bras en chuchotant :

« Ca va aller maintenant. » Elle allongea ensuite la blonde sur le lit et se mis à côté d'elle. « Ferme les yeux. » demanda-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ? » rétorqua la blonde, curieuse.

« Tu verras. » dit-elle un petit sourire en coin. La blonde s'exécuta et ferma les yeux. La brune enleva d'abord le t-shirt de Clarke pour voir le haut de son corps qui avait d'ailleurs beaucoup de cicatrices dues aux coupures. La blonde se releva :

« Non regarde pas ça je suis horrible.. » en tentant d'empêcher la brune d'enlever son t-shirt.

« Chuuu…tu es magnifique. » dit-elle à la blonde en l'embrassant et l'amenant à se rallonger. La brune caressa la peau de Clarke, elle prenait soin à faire le contour de chaque cicatrice de ses doigts et embrassait ensuite chaque coupure. Cela permettait à la blonde de se sentir bien et de la laisser se remettre. Lexa trouvait que Clarke avait vraiment maigris, ces cotes étaient vraiment visibles sur le côté et elle avait les jambes toutes fines, moins de poitrine et plus de muscles dans les bras notamment. Elle se sentait tellement coupable mais elle se mit à califourchon sur la blonde et vint l'embrasser de nouveau en glissant un « Je t'aime » à son oreille. Elles restèrent au lit toute la journée, pour mieux se retrouver. Vers l'heure du diner, elles se réveillèrent, elles étaient nues sous la fourrure du lit, l'une contre l'autre, le contact de leur corps les faisaient frissonner. Lexa regardait la blonde en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Je vais m'occuper de toi maintenant. »

« Je sais. » souria la blonde en l'embrassant. « Mais là j'ai faim alors debout ! » cria-t-elle pleine d'énergie. La brune souria, elle était contente que la blonde reprenne des forces.

« A table ! » rigola la brune en se levant du lit. Elles se rhabillèrent puis se dirigèrent vers la tente de repas. Elles arrivèrent en même temps que Aby et Cabus, qui se tenaient la main. Clarke demanda alors étonnée :

« Heu qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? » Sa mère regarda Cabus puis sa fille de nouveau et rétorqua :

« Eh bien, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir trouvé une bonne personne. » rétorqua-t-elle en rigolant.

« Attendez, vous êtes ensemble ? » demanda la blonde. Cabus répondit :

« Oui. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas tu sais j'ai beaucoup de… »

« C'est génial ! » cria la blonde en les prenant tous les deux dans les bras. Elle ne pouvait pas entre plus heureuse. Sa mère avait trouvé le bonheur aussi et Cabus était un très bon choix.

« Bon allons manger ! » déclara Aby. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la tente. La soirée se déroula extrêmement bien. Tout le monde rigolait, Clarke mangeait, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps et tout le monde semblait heureux. A la fin du repas, tout le monde entra dans sa tente, épuisé.

Clarke et Lexa passèrent la nuit dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Elles s'endormirent rapidement avec chacune la conviction que tout allait mieux maintenant.

Clarke ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait seule dans son lit. Les rayons du soleil éblouissait son visage et elle avait du mal à avoir une vue nette. Après quelques secondes, elle voyait bien mais la brune n'était pas là. Elle chercha partout dans la tente mais personne. Elle s'inquiéta alors,

« Et si tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve ? » se demanda-t-elle. « Ça se trouve, elle est encore la Heda et je me suis juste imaginer quelques chose qui n'arrivera jamais. Elle reprit vite ses esprits et sortie de la tente pour en avoir le cœur net. A peine sortie, elle aperçue Lexa en pleine séance d'entrainement de combats. Elle la regarda et attendit que celle-ci vienne à elle pour être sure que c'était bien vrai. La brune accourue à elle et l'embrassa en public. La blonde recula et demanda :

« Mais attend, et ton peuple ? »

« Ils sont au courant, on a plus à se cacher » dit-elle en souriant. Clarke rigola et embrassa de nouveau la brune. Elle voulut s'asseoir pour la regarder combattre mais la brune l'arrêta.

« Alors non, je vais te remettre en forme moi, faut que tu les reprennes ces kilos ! Va manger et retrouve moi ici après ! » Rétorqua Lexa, sérieuse mais avec un petit sourire.

« Oui Heda ! » répondit la blonde pour rigoler. Elle se dirigea donc vers la tente pour manger. Elle était contente que Lexa prenne soin d'elle. Elle savait que tout allait s'arranger.


End file.
